


Bios for my Bois

by Werewolfnightwalker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fantrolls, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, bios, its all connected too, theres some fucked up backstories in here, uhhhh im not sure what to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfnightwalker/pseuds/Werewolfnightwalker
Summary: This is the bio page for my fantrolls, just so I have all their info in one place. If you like them, consider following their page on Tumblr where I roleplay them, @.ask-them-bois.





	1. Vornik Gorsin

**Basic Information:**

Name: Vornik Gorsin (Vore-nick Gore-sin)

Nicknames: Little Omega, Nicky

Age: 18 human years (8.31 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: October 4th (National Wolf Day)

Height: 5'7

Weight: 124lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Blood color: Lime

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Alphadad, a giant, three headed wolf (status: alive)

Strife Specibus: A black sickle with a retractable chain embedded in the handle. The pommel is shaped like a wolf's head, and his initials are engraved in the leather grip.

Chumhandle: WerewolfNightwalker (WN)

Quirk: T/t = ?, C/c = ¿, puts _?? after a question

Hive: A cave within a cavern where a hidden, mystical forest lies, near a small, secluded village

God Tier: Knight of Heart

Land: Land of Razors and Mirrors

Moon: Prospit

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Quiet and contemplative. Withdrawn and nervous around people. Prefers to be alone, but longs for companionship at the same time. A hopeless romantic. Passionate and creative, artistic wise.

Hobbies: Painting, wood carving, making crafts (dream catchers, flower crowns, etc)

Job: Painter. Sells his creations at his village.

Allergies: None

Habits: Slight caffeine addiction

Mental Features: Anxiety, Depression, and ADHD. A power to calm someone down with a single touch, a gift from his blood.

Physical Features: Scar over left eye, wound on left shoulder. Extra ligaments and joints in his arms and legs.

Fears: Hydrophobia (water)

Theme song: ["Strangers Like Me" by Phil Collins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmhcF2PrSgY)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Operatic

Book/Movie Genre: Fantasy, Romance

Animal: Wolves, birds

Food: Raw meat, coffee, caramel candies

Color: Blues and greens

Setting: Mountains

Weather: Clear and cool

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Heavy metal

Book/Movie Genre: Horror

Animal: None

Food: Spicy things

Color: Bright/neon colors

Setting: Cities

Weather: Rainy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars

Bulge: 6.5 inches, very thick near the base (like a canine's knot)

How they like to Pail: Slow and tender and sweet, or frantic and animalistic

Kinks: Being animalistic in bed

Pailed before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life:**

Vornik was hatched in the caverns, and should have been culled. Instead, a kindhearted jadeblood tossed him into the woods to give him a small chance. Half starved and dying, it was several nights before a giant, wild lusus found him. Taking pity on the wailing grub, the three-headed wolf, who would come to be known as Alphadad, took him in. He carried him to a mountain- a mountain riddled with tunnels and caves- where the wolf lived with his pack. There, he raised Vornik into a feral child. Vornik learned to do everything a wolf could do, including hunting, running, and howling. He even learned to speak like them, which gave his voice a gravelly, deep overtone.

When he was a mere child, he got caught in a hunter's snare, and was found by said hunters. They took him to their nearby village, where the trolls set about attempting to tame him. It took a while- and several people got bitten- but eventually they calmed him down with bribery in the form of candies. From there, he stayed with the village for a sweep or so, learning how to speak Alternian and act like a troll. He learned to dress himself and walk upright, got really into painting, and discovered his secret power during this time. Still, he longed to go back to the mountain he called him.

He said goodbye to the villagers- although he still goes back to visit- and went back to his cave, which he promptly redecorated to fit his new needs. No longer was it an empty cave, but a real home. He began painting the walls in his pursuit of his new artist passion, and even began making paintings on canvas, which he took to the village to sell. It was during one of these trips he met a blueblood who would eventually become his first matesprit, when he was 13 (6 sweeps). Unfortunately, the blueblood became ill and died when Vornik was 15 (6.92 sweeps). Racked with grief, Vornik painted a mural to honor his fallen lover. To date, it was the biggest, most ambitious, most beautiful piece he's ever made. He buried his mate in a hidden valley, where Vornik frequently visited the grave.

When Vornik reached 18, his ancestor was brought back by a boy named Musrio. His ancestor went by the title "The Innocent", and Vornik took an immediate liking to him. He later came to discover that the mountain he lived in had formed over the exact place his ancestor's body had been buried, giving him an even deeper connection to the stone peak he called home.

Unfortunately, many months later, Vornik was attacked. The Innocent's ancient enemy, The Hounding, had taken in a boy named Ashhur Jaybez as an apprentice, and sent Ashhur to kill Vornik because of his blood color. During their fight, Ashhur ended up causing a chain reaction that brought Vornik's mountain down, making it collapse like a house of cards. Vornik was buried under the rubble, while Ashhur made it out.

When Vornik's village heard of what had happened, they sent someone to go check on their beloved feral child. The troll they sent found Vornik wounded, but alive, practically driven mad with grief of his mountain and mural being broken. It was only with the help of his ancestor that Vornik managed to come back to himself. He stayed with the village as he healed, physically. Vornik's mind, however, was broken. He was distraught from losing his only home, with only a single stone- a piece of his mural- to remember it by.

When he was finally healed, Innocent took Vornik to find a new cave. After rejecting several, Innocent finally showed him a hollowed out mountain, within which grew a hidden, mystic-looking forest. There was even a cave that roughly resembled Vornik's old cave, so the young troll decided to settle there. With the help of his ancestor and lusus, he slowly collected the things he needed to call this hidden sanctuary home.

**Trivia:**

  * Even when Vornik isn't actively using his powers, he still exudes an aura of calm. He's slow to anger because of this, and a fan-favorite among the elders and kids of his village.
  * Vornik always carries a backpack, his sickle, and a hunting knife whenever he leaves his cave.
  * Despite his skinny appearance, Vornik has a hidden strength in him. He can lift and carry a felled deer for miles, and run for hours without rest.
  * His village believes him to some sort of spirit, or a benevolent fae; he protects the village and often brings gifts, before vanishing for months at a time.
  * Vornik's fear of water is something he's had since birth. Specifically, he doesn't like still water, like lakes and ponds. Rivers make him nervous, but he can at least wade through them if necessary.
  * His singing voice is absolutely gorgeous from hours spent practicing his howl.
  * Vornik isn't religious, but his lusus raised him to believe that the northern lights, which appear over their mountains, are the spirits of dead wolves. Vornik sings to them nightly.
  * The extra joints and muscles in Vornik's limbs allow him to naturally run on all fours and scale mountains much easier than other people.

**Quotes:**

  * _"The right person will give you such a boundless energy that makes you want to cry, to laugh, to scream and to dance and to run. You want to run and run and never ever, ever fucking stop because if you run long enough, you’ll run right into their arms again."_
  * "_There is much to be lost in this world, and many ways to lose it. The way yours has left is possibly the cruelest of all._" -Alphadad, after Vornik's mate died.
  * _"When the world is broken, seek not the shelter of your things, for they never cared for you. Look instead to the people who made sure you were not broken, too."_
  * _"I live, therefore I exist. I love, therefore I am alive. I lust, therefore I am a sinner."_
  * _"The tiger, the lion, and the bear may be fierce on their own, but it is the wolf, the one that stands with it’s brethren, that is not made to dance in the circus."_


	2. The Innocent

**Basic Information:**

Title: The Innocent

Name: Amadri Gorsin (Am-ah-dree Gore-sin)

Nicknames: None

Age: 28 human years (12.92 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: September 21st (International Day of Peace)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 146 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Bi

Blood color: Lime

Voice Claim: [Hozier](https://youtu.be/VCAN_BK0TGY)

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: A pack of wolves he calls his family. (status: deceased)

Strife Specibus: Bow and arrows

Chumhandle: None

Quirk: puts "..." intermittently throughout his speech.

Hive: A small place near the sea, with his morails

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: Ruthless Deepbite & The Incoding

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Fatherly and kind; will "adopt" any young troll in need of help. Very quiet, patient, and empathetic. A minimalist. 

Hobbies: Reading, volunteer work, hunting, and stargazing.

Job: None

Allergies: None

Habits: None

Mental Features: PTSD, selectively mute. A power to calm someone down with a single touch, a gift from his blood.

Physical Features: Three small scars on his right cheek.

Fears: Highbloods, water

How they died: Drowning. Was cuffed and weighted down, then thrown into a large glass tank for public amusement.

Theme song: ["One Day Too Late" by Skillet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNEC735juI4)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Romantic songs

Book/Movie Genre: Action

Animal: Wolves, deer

Food: Raw meat, caramel candies

Color: Anything BUT purple and pink

Setting: Forests, caves, libraries

Weather: Clear

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Heavy metal

Book/Movie Genre: Horror

Animal: Spiders

Food: Cold things

Color: Purple and pink

Setting: Cities

Weather: Rainy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars

Bulge: 9 inches long, very thick around the base (like a canine's knot)

How they like to Pail: Slow and sweet

Kinks: none

Pailed Before: Yes

** Brief Rundown of Life: **

Innocent was hatched around the time The Grand Highblood ordered for all limebloods to be killed. With the help of a lowblood named Ishran, who took the child in as his own and taught him to survive, he managed to evade capture. Unfortunately, he and Ishran were jumped one night, and were separated. Innocent ran into the woods and never saw Ishran again. He found a wolf pack, who eventually accepted him as their own and allowed him to live with them. When he was a teenager, he ran into the yet-to-be-titled Hounding, who marked him with a trio of scars on his right cheek while trying to kill him. Innocent survived, but only just. He fled, leaving his wolf pack behind and living on the move. He donned a mask to hide his face, and lived his life on the run.

He eventually came across a goldblood who called himself Incoding. He was wounded and afraid, and being hunted, just like Innocent. Innocent offered him companionship, and the two friends went on the run together. It wasn't long after that the pair were camping near a beach, when they saw a seadweller collapsed on the sand. They rescued him and tended to him.When he finally woke, he introduced himself as Ruthless Deepbite, and said his life had been ruined, and he was running away from it. Innocent and Incoding instantly let him join their group. The three of them lived on the run together for several sweeps. When they were finally caught- the second time Innocent came face to face with Hounding- Innocent was executed Salem Witch Trial style, in that he was tied up, weighted down, and thrown into a large glass tank. His death was a show for Highbloods, so they could watch the- supposedly- last limeblood die slowly. He was buried in the mountain range he'd been found in. Over time, a mountain grew where his body had been.

After a thousand years, he was brought back to life by a boy named Musrio, who said he needed him for something important. Whatever the reason, after Innocent returned to life, he retired from his life on the run to live with his morails in a little hive by the sea. Even though his nemesis returned, too, Innocent and Hounding came to an understanding; Innocent would not run, and Hounding would not chase. Hounding still wishes Innocent dead, but the purpleblood has other concerns than to hunt down someone he killed once already. Unfortunately, Innocent's happy ending wasn't so happy. His _morail's_ nemesis- a man named Forsaken- returned and put them all in danger. Ruthless managed to kill Forsaken, but not before several people were hurt.

He had a short reprieve from the chaos, before his descendant- a boy named Vornik- was put in danger. Hounding had taken in Ruthless' grandgrub- a boy named Ashhur- as an apprentice, and sent him to kill Vornik. Thankfully, Ashhur failed, but through a chain reaction, he brought down the very mountain that had been Innocent's tomb and Vornik's home. When Innocent heard of what had happened, he ran to his descendant's side. Vornik had been gravely wounded, and Innocent helped nurse him back to health. In the process, he discovered a letter from someone who called themself "The Blind Phoenix."

When Vornik was healed, Innocent set out to help him find another place to live. They found a hidden grotto that Vornik settled in, and Innocent helped him get comfortable before returning to his own hive.

**Trivia:**

  * Innocent began concealing his name for his own safety, and it is not a secret he's willing to give up yet.
  * Innocent is a master archer. He can hit a target from a dozen yards with ease.
  * He's such a minimalist that his bedroom contains only a bed, a coon, and a bookshelf of his favorite novels.
  * Because he's selectively mute, he will mostly communicate with sign language. When he does speak, though, he speaks softly, and his voice comes out in a quiet rumble.

**Quotes:**

  * _“I have lived my life the only way I know how: in fear. I woke each dusk to hear my heart beating, and I would weep. Wether with relief or regret, I don’t know. Every day, around every corner, I expected to find the barrel of a gun in my face. I went to bed each dawn, expecting to not wake again._

_Never have I done anything to insult another, yet you all wish me dead for just being myself. For being something I cannot control. You hate me because those in power told you I am something to be hated. You hate me, but you do not know me. You may drown my body, but you will not drown out my voice._

_I will tell you this: I am not afraid. As much as you beat me, hurt me, torture me- I will not be afraid. There will always be more like me. There will always be others like me. And you can chase us to the ends of the stars, but we’ll still be out there._

_I will not beg for my life, for I know it falls on deaf ears. I will not pray, for there are no gods that would listen. I will not hope that you will change, because you won’t. Just like there will always be people like me, there will always be people like you._

_This is a war that has reached a stalemate. I am but another tally mark for your side to feel good about. I am just another name for my side to remember. I am just a living thing, that never got a life._

_When you are as dead as I will be, we will meet again. Will you say sorry? No. But neither will I. I can’t die again, and neither can you. And I will take advantage of that.” _-Innocent's last words before he died.

  * _"Your pyre is built upon the corpses of those you wronged. Burn in the flames of their vengeance, for it is the only retribution your soul will receive."_
  * _“… I can tell you the difference. You do it for your own desires. My hunter at least did it for what he believed in. … It took him a thousand years, but he gave up the chase. I do not fear him, either, and when the prey stops running, the hound stops chasing. And if the prey turns on the hound… the hound has a choice… He can either submit… or run.”_
  * _"… I never lead a rebellion, Vornik. I never fought a war, never sought to go to another world, never tried to become a martyr. I only ran, so I could see one more sunset. Watch one last sunrise, eat one more meal. Sometimes that is all you can do. ...You have suffered much in your life; you lost a mate, your home, and your hope. I think it is time you found your peace, too. If you need to keep pretending, keep hiding, so you can find your peace- so you can see your next sunset- then by all means, keep doing so. You are not hurting anyone, and that is all I ever ask of you.”_


	3. Makeno Faslet

**Basic Information:**

Name: Makeno Faslet (Mah-ken-oh F-ass-let)

Nicknames: Ken, Ken-ken, Maky

Age: 20 human years (9.23 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: July 14th. (Shark Awareness Day)

Height: 6'4

Weight: 156 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Gay

Blood color: Violet seadweller

Voice Claim: [Richard Ian Cox, English VA for Inuyasha](https://youtu.be/IRXLTG73_lY). (he's the white haired boy)

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Makomom, a mako shark with two dorsal fins and two pelvic fins. Mostly blind. (status: alive)

Strife Specibus: Sawed off rifle, affectionately dubbed "Demisery"

Chumhandle: AngryRazorfin (AR)

Quirk: Capitalizes A's and V's

Hive: Mansion-like house on the edge of a cliff, near the sea. Looks like a life-sized sand castle.

God Tier: Bard of Rage

Land: Land of Frost and Sand

Moon: Derse

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: Likmai Noukie (Married)

Morail: Corden Blalit

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Typical "bad boy with a soft side". He's a giant softy with a passion for the arts, but puts up a tough front to protect himself. Is somewhat of a hothead with a quick temper.

Hobbies: Piano playing, jewelry making, and cooking

Job: Runs a restaurant in the city called "Siren's Rock", freelance pianist

Allergies: Cigarette smoke

Habits: None

Mental Features: None

Physical Features: Scars all over his left shoulder, multiple tattoos.

Fears: Jellyfish

Theme song: ["Somewhere I Belong" by Linkin Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YQ8IbVIwPM)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Classical

Book/Movie Genre: Romance

Animal: Sharks, whales, and seals

Food: Sushi

Color: Purple

Setting: The sea

Weather: Stormy

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Rap, pop

Book/Movie Genre: Mystery

Animal: Cockroaches

Food: None

Color: None

Setting: Country

Weather: Arid and dry

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Fins, gills, horns, grubscars

Bulge: Has two of them, both with small ridges along the bottom and spaded tips. 11 inches long

How they like to Pail: A very attentive and eager lover.

Kinks: Bondage, master/pet play, slight cum inflation

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life: **Makeno was an outcast at a very young age. His lusus terrified everyone, so he was left without friends. He learned to play piano and cook in an attempt to lure in friends, but his efforts were in vain. Hurt by this, he became a bully and lashed out at everyone and anyone. He spent many nights alone, swimming by himself. During one of these swims, he ran into a box jellyfish- one of the deadliest jellies. It nearly killed him, but his lusus saved him, though it left her nearly blind. Makeno was left with heavy scarring, and lasting effects of the venom make his arm lock up and spasm; he can only wait for these fits to pass. The pain only made him more aggressive. His lusus left him, convinced it was her fault he was alone.

Now completely alone, he was wandering outside his city when he came across a wounded goldblood, who was in a coma and missing an arm. Unable to leave him, he took him to the hospital and got him cared for. That was supposed to be the end of it, but something about the goldblood seemed familiar, so he stuck around. When they woke up, the gold introduced himself as Corden, and explained he was a runaway slave. Begrudgingly, Makeno let him move in. The goldblood brought new perspective to his life; he got a job so he could afford therapy and medication for him, and eventually saved up enough to buy and create his own restaurant, which he named 'The Siren's Rock'. With his cooking talent, it quickly rose to a high-end, classy place. During this time, he and Corden became morails, and his lusus finally returned.

Her eyesight was nearly gone, so Makeno began wearing flashing, tacky clothes so she could identify him. Moved by his new morail's plight, he opened a food drive out the back of his restaurant, and began playing piano at local coffee shops. During this time, his ancestor was brought back by a boy named Musrio. His ancestor went by the titles "Ruthless Deepbite", and the two seadwellers aren't very fond off each other. Makeno sees his ancestor as a drunk, and Ruthless thinks of Makeno as a brat. Still, they respect one another, and begrudgingly like one another because they're related.

At one of Makeno's piano preformances, he met Ferris, AKA Likmai, a porn star and fellow pianist. Makeno was smitten with him, and they ended up in bed together. Makeno confessed to him then, moved to tears from the intense intimacy. He and Likmai began dating. During this time, Makeno met several other trolls who later became good friends. Several months later, Makeno proposed to Likmai. They were married not long after, and Makeno thanks the stars every night for how his life turned out.

Unfortunately, no more than a few months later, Makeno was confronted by Ruthless' rival, a man called Forsaken, who had been recently returned to life. Makeno tried to brush him off, and ended up getting shot in the chest. He managed to recover, though, and after a long period of healing, he returned to work, comforted by the knowledge that his ancestor killed Forsaken.

** Trivia: **

  * Makeno is a giant fanboy. He has the absolute biggest crush on Orphaner Dualscar, and even modeled his rifle, Demisery, after Ahab's Crosshairs.
  * He has an extensive collection of shark plushies. It numbers over 20.
  * Makeno only employs lowblooded chefs at his restaurant, and has even paid to put some of them through cooking classes.
  * Makeno has bioluminescent freckles all over his body that aren't visible until he's in the water.
  * He is dauntingly short sighted, and needs to wear contacts that correct this.
  * He knows how to pole dance.

**Quotes:**

  * _"He pulled me out of a dark place in my life, and I’m eternally grateful for that. All of my songs started becoming so much… happier, lighter, after I met him. My restaurant even started doing better, because I wasn’t skipping work to stay home and mope; he gave me the drive to actually get up in the mornings and do things."_


	4. Ruthless Deepbite

**Basic Information:**

Title:Ruthless Deepbite

Name: [REDACTED] Faslet (F-ass-let)

Nicknames: Ruth, Ru, Cap'n.

Age: 34 human years (15.69 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: August 13th (Navy Celebration Day)

Height: 8'2

Weight: 224 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Blood color: Violet seadweller

Voice Claim: [Robin Atkin Downes](https://youtu.be/xmRmYxHeyQY), the va for Brynwulf in Skyrim: Elder Scrolls.

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Big Tooth, a megalodon. (status: deceased)

Strife Specibus: A rifle, two sabers, four knives, two pistols, and a bolas.

Chumhandle: None

Quirk: A/a = ^, puts </ and /3 at the beginning and end of his speech.

Hive: Split between his ship, The Warshark, and a small hive by the sea, where he lives with his morails

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: Closed

Morail: Innocent and Incoding

Kissmassis: Closed

Auspistice: Closed

**Self:**

Personality: Depressive and serious, down to earth, but can also be a party animal. Extroverted and a social butterfly, he can hang with any sort of crowd. An alcoholic and frequent clubber.

Hobbies: Drinking, dancing, sailing, model ship building

Job: Former captain in the Imperial navy.

Allergies: Cats

Habits: Alcoholism

Mental Features: Depression and PTSD

Physical Features: Multiple scars on his face

Fears: Being alone

How they died: Antagonized his lusus until it tore him apart

Theme song: ["Lucy" by Skillet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7sjrjiOYYQ)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Dance/club music

Book/Movie Genre: Action

Animal: Sharks, dogs

Food: Sushi and steak

Color: Jade

Setting: The ocean

Weather: Stormy

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: None

Book/Movie Genre: Mystery

Animal: Cats

Food: Sour foods

Color: Bright colors

Setting: None

Weather: Foggy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Fins, horns, gills, grubscars

Bulge: Two, both very thick and 1.5 feet long, with ridges along the bottom and spaded tips

How they like to Pail: One-night stands. is an eager and attentive lover

Kinks: Bondage, master/daddy, pain

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life: **Ruthless was a decorated soldier, who dedicated his life to serving the empire. He entered the Navy at a young age, and quickly rose to a Captain. He was given the nickname 'Ruthless' for his, well, _ruthless_ tactics when it came to dealing with enemies. He was later also dubbed 'Deepbite' when, lacking weapons, he ripped an enemies throat out with his teeth. He had it all: money, respect, fame, booze, and women. He was fierce and passionate, bold and unafraid. But during a storm at sea, the mast cracked and fell, crushing him and breaking his ribs. He was rushed to shore and into a hospital, where he met a jadeblood named Lucina. He was instantly smitten and attempted to woo her during the entirety of his stay. She eventually gave in and accepted the offer of a date. She rapidly became smitten, too, charmed by his looks and wit. He confessed to her on their second date, and begged her to be his. She agreed. Ruthless and Lucina sailed together for sweeps. While she was not a Naval officer, not even Ruthless' commanders dared protest her presence.

Their love was passionate and strong. They stood together through everything, and laid pressed against one another at night. Truly, they were soulmates. They even raised a son together, an adopted mutant seadweller by the name of Krakyn, who was originally given to Ruthless as a ship slave. Taking pity on the poor child, Ruthless and Lucina took him in as their own. After many sweeps, though, Krakyn's messed up DNA had resulted in him growing too big for the Warshark, and they took released him into the sea. He followed their ship from the water, but eventually left to start a life of his own.

Not long after, Lucina was shot dead in the chest by a rebel leader who called himself the Forsaken. She died in Ruthless' arms. Wracked with grief, he took her body to his hive and buried her. He built a monument to her and wept at it each night. Abandoning his post, he drowned himself in booze and desperate one-night stands, his life dark and empty. One night, he was wandering the beach, absolutely shit-faced. He passed out on the sand, begging the sun to come up and kill him. However, when he woke, he was in an a cave. Watching him were a pair of lowbloods: Innocent and Incoding. They tended to him for several days as he laid there, unwilling to bring himself to rise. When he finally managed to speak, he introduced himself and the three shared their stories.

Ruthless, taking pity on the other two, joined them on the run and became their morail. When they were finally caught, Ruthless was given the choice: return to his post, or banishment. He chose banishment, and wandered into the sea. He was never seen again because, mad and distraught, he sought out his lusus, who he antagonized until the giant shark ripped him to pieces. In the afterlife, he was reunited with his morails, and spent eternity searching for his Lucina, but she was nowhere to be found.

When Ruthless was returned to life by a boy named Musrio, he was mercilessly hunted down by a man named Forsaken, who wanted revenge for something Ruthless hadn't even done. It escalated until it lead to a showdown between the captains. Ruthless managed to kill Forsaken, before he was made to show down against Forsaken's lusus, an ancient leviathan. However, he was spared by the arrival of his adopted son, who by then had chosen the name Survivor.

**Trivia:**

  * Ruthless has been to therapy, rehab, and AA meetings many times, but he always returns to drinking.
  * Ruthless has a scottish accent. No one knows why. He just does.
  * The only person who was, and still is, allowed to say Ruthless' name was Lucina. Not even his morails can call him by his name.
  * Ruthless wears his and Lucina's wedding rings around his neck and nothing can make him take them off.

**Quotes:**

  * _"‘Course I will. I always come back."_
  * _“I’m sorry, Alastr. I dunno what I did, but I’m sorry it drove ye ta this. I never wanted any o’ this. Ye took me wife away, and I- I didn’ even go down swearin’ vengeance. I just- I wanted ta see Lucina again. I may never get ta, but- it’s too late now, ain’t it? I’m sorry.”_
  * _"I will not let you hurt them! I have lost enough to the fangs of fate, your maw shall not take anything more!"_
  * _"You’re just a jester in a fool’s court, boy.”_


	5. Corden Blalit

**Basic Information:**

Name: Corden Blalit (Core-den Blah-lit)

Nicknames: Cordy

Age: 18 human years (8.31 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: May 5th (National Bat Day)

Height: 5'10

Weight: 98 lbs

Gender: Masculine Nonbinary (he/him/his, they/them)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Blood color: Psionic yellow

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Batmom, a very tiny bumblebee bat with two pairs of wings (status: alive)

Strife Specibus: Barbwire baseball bat, pair of knives

Chumhandle: GlitchingVampire (GV)

Quirk: Doubles and capitalizes M's and X's

Hive: See Makeno's info

God Tier: Heir of Doom

Land: Land of Sparks and Tar

Moon: Prospit

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: Makeno Faslet

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Reclusive and cagey around strangers, but quickly warms up to people to reveal their loud, energetic self. Rambunctious, rebellious, and passionate about their projects. Overzealous in their pursuit of revenge. Surprisingly rage-driven, quick to pout or snap at others.

Hobbies: Robotics, gaming, studying bugs

Job: Explosives maker

Allergies: None

Habits: Mild addiction to pain pills

Mental Features: Psionics, very bad anxiety, PTSD

Physical Features: Robotic left arm. Back is severely scarred. Tattoos under his eyes.

Fears: Fuchsia bloods and the dark.

Theme song: ["iRobot" by Jon Bellion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZJIani9r7A)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Anything soothing, vaporwave, dubstep

Book/Movie Genre: Sci-fi

Animal: Bats, beetles, fish

Food: Fruit, sweets

Color: Yellow, dark blue

Setting: His room

Weather: Rainy

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Rock, jazz

Book/Movie Genre: Historical

Animal: None

Food: Bitter things

Color: Pink

Setting: Cities

Weather: Cold

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars

Bulge: Has two bulges, both 7 inches long

How they like to Pail: Slowly, taking their time

Kinks: None

Pailed Before: Yes 

**Brief Rundown of Life: **Corden was a slave for the imperial army, forced into labor at a young age. 24/7, he was forced to work on computer programs, creating weapons and machines of war. These were supposed to be purely hypothetical creations, yet the army brought them to life without his knowledge. He worked in deplorable conditions, with little food and nearly no rest. The only way he could cope with the strain was to pretend he was a robot that was following orders. The pretend comforted him as he worked until he was 13 (6 sweeps). That was when he finally discovered what his creations were doing to people, and he snapped. He blew up the compound where he was enslaved, blowing his arm off in the process. He managed to get away, before blood loss made him pass out. He fell into a month long coma, which was when Makeno found him.

The seadweller took him home and nursed him back to health. When Corden woke, he was convinced he _was_ a robot, albeit a broken one. He made his robotic arm and got his tattoos in attempts to "fix" himself. During this time, he found a wounded bumblebee bat and took her home, later adopting her as his lusus. He learned how to make robotics and bombs, and uses these skills for justice and mischief, blowing up highblood hives and work places as revenge. He works all day on more robotic appendages, which he plans to use as replacements for his own. With the help of therapy and medications, he is somewhat stable, enough that he entered a healthy morailship with Makeno, who he is eternally grateful to for saving his life.

When Corden was 18, his ancestor was brought back by a boy named Musrio. His ancestor went by the title "The Incoding", a fellow goldblood who went through the same tortures Corden had been through. Corden immediately grew attached, and the pair frequently hang out. Corden adores his ancestor, as he finally has someone who can really understand his trauma. Not long after that, though, Incoding was shot by a man named Forsaken; one of Incoding's morail's ancient enemies. Incoding's matesprit, a man who goes by Decaying, rushed Incoding to Corden, who managed to repair the damage to both of them. Once they were healed, the two ancestors went off to help kill Forsaken.

This successful, Corden could return to his video games and robotics without worrying.

**Trivia:**

  * Corden needs a nightlight to sleep.
  * He doesn't eat, instead using an IV drip when he sleeps and appetite suppressors. He calls the IV his "charger".
  * Other robot-esque lingo he uses includes calling his medication his "debugs", and refers to electronic devices as "friends".
  * He's an avid gamer, with his favorite being Minecraft.
  * He sleeps in a hammock, because he can't sleep upside down like his lusus.
  * His favorite show is Battle Bots.
  * He intends to completely turn himself into a robot, somehow.

**Quotes:**

  * _"Because no decent person could treat another living being with such cruelty. Ergo, we are not living. But we think and move. Logically, this means we are robots."_
  * _"Take care of yourself first. People come and go, but you’ve got to put up with yourself forever."_


	6. The Incoding

**Basic Information:**

Title: The Incoding

Name: Gold011001

Nicknames: Cody, Goldy

Age: 31 human years (14.31 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: December 6th (Sacrifice Reflection Day)

Height: 6'11

Weight: 203 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Blood color: Psionic yellow

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: A GIANT vampire bat with two pairs of wings, known as Batdad (status: deceased)

Strife Specibus: Iron-Man-like blaster in the palm of his left hand

Chumhandle: None

Quirk: I/i = 1, O/o = 0

Hive: Lives in a small hive by the sea, with his morails

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: The Decaying

Morail: The Innocent and Ruthless Deepbite

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: A laidback dude-bro who can get along with nearly everyone. Optimistic and dorky most of the time, but can also become very morose and serious when the situation calls for it. Suspicious of highbloods and anyone affiliated with the Fleet.

Hobbies: Making gadgets, working on his bike, video games, thievery, playing guitar

Job: Thief

Allergies: None

Habits: Absolute stoner. Also has a thing for pain pills.

Mental Features: Mentally broken. His psionics often don't work, leaving him with migraines. PTSD and anxiety

Physical Features: Robotic appendages as his left arm, leg, eye, and part of his chest. Multiple tattoos.

Fears: Death, highbloods

How they died: Blew himself, and a dozen space ships, up

Theme song: ["I Am Machine" by Three Days Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NmIBSeFhnfc)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Heavy metal, grunge

Book/Movie Genre: Sci-fi

Animal: Bats, horses, frogs

Food: Things with lots of flavor

Color: Silver and yellow

Setting: His workshop

Weather: Doesn't care

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: County, gospel

Book/Movie Genre: Horror

Animal: Bugs

Food: Bland things

Color: Purple and pink

Setting: Anywhere highbloods are often found

Weather: Doesn't care

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars, where the metal parts meet flesh

Bulge: Has two, both nearly two feet long

How they like to Pail: Doesn't have preference

Kinks: Kinda into bondage but it also scares him

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life: **Incoding was a slave to the Imperials, just like his descendant. He created war ships and coded drones. Part of his constant torture was the fact that he had to use his own psionics to power his machines; he had to hurt himself, shocking himself to make his equipment work. One day, he overshot his power and broke the machines, resulting in them exploding and crushing him. His arm and leg were both severed. He was given prosthetics, but they also gouged out his eye as punishment for destroying his station. He finally worked up the courage to flee, using a code he created to bake the entire system and make it blow up. He fled, the explosion nearly killing him in the process.

As he was recovering from his wounds, a rustblooded troll by the name of Brigan found him and offered him a place to stay. The place turned out to be a guild of thieves- called the Twilight-Riches Brotherhood- which the rustblood was the leader of. He nursed Incoding back to health, then began teaching him the art of thievery. Incoding was a natural at it, and went on to become the rustblood's morail. Unfortunately, Incoding was found by his old tormentors and they tried to capture him. Valiantly, the rustblood and his guild fought them off, giving Incoding time to escape. He fled into the woods. He ran for several days, until he came across a limeblood by the name of Innocent, who was also on the run. He joined him in his journey, and the two became morails sweeps later. Not long after, they met a seadweller called Ruthless Deepbite, who also joined them. When they were finally caught, Incoding was dragged back in chains, and forced to serve as the interface for one of the Empress' ships. Refusing to return to that life, he sent out a virus that caused several ships to explode, including the one he was on.

When he came back to life- brought back by a boy named Musrio- he was reunited with Brigan. The pair of them later realized they had some unrequited feelings for one another, and subsequently became matesprits. Brigan had lost his memory and sanity, but Incoding doesn't mind, dutifully taking care of his old friend without complaint. With the rustblood's help, he continues his own revolution against the empire.

Not long after being returned to life, however, his morails were put in danger by a madman named Forsaken. He and Brigan managed to corner and confront him, but Forsaken shot them both and escaped. Incoding, fortunately, had been shot in the metallic side of his chest, and Decaying had been shot in the arm. Corden, Incoding's descendant, managed to repair Incoding's chest and bandage Decaying's wound, before the two of them went to join Ruthless and Innocent in confronting Forsaken. The man now dead, Incoding returned home to continue his thievery and work.

** Trivia: **

  * Incoding made all his patches himself, and got very much into the punk movement after he returned to life.
  * Each of his tattoos and patches have a special meaning.
  * He named his motorcycle "Glitch Rider" and refers to it as a "she".
  * He does not wear a helmet when he rides, because of his horns.
  * He's quite the extrovert sometimes, but he can also clam up and vanish into his room for days at a time.
  * He endures phantom pains frequently and often has mental breakdowns from stress.

** Quotes: **

  * _"I gave my life for them, and in the end, I couldn't take enough from them, and destroyed myself in the process."_
  * _“Twilight riches are the only riches gained honorably.”_
  * _" Dying again doesn’t scare me, either. Dying the same way I did the first time… Now that keeps me up at night."_


	7. Gehero Urfath

**Basic Information:**

Name: Gehero Urfath (Geh-here-oh Er-f-ah-th)

Nicknames: None

Age: 19 (8.77 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: March 13th (Samurai Day)

Height: 7'3

Weight: 204 lbs

Gender: Transgender male (he/him) (4 years on HRT, post top surgery)

Sexuality: Gay

Blood color: Purple

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Spiderdad, a giant tarantula with two heads (status: alive)

Strife Specibus: katana

Chumhandle: GardeningSamurai (GS)

Quirk: E/e = 3, puts 8. and .8 at the beginning and end of each statement

Hive: A small cottage in the middle of nowhere

God Tier: Prince of Hope

Land: Land of Temples and Blades

Moon: Prospit

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Extremely kindhearted and shy. Can't read, write, or understand social cues very well, but quite wise. Always happy to share what he has with visitors. Compassionate about nature.

Pets: Five cats- Guardian (m, Norwegian forest), Nobility (f, Siamese) Ninja (f, black cat), Dusk (m, orange cat), Sage (m, tabby)

Hobbies: Gardening, ceramics, meditating, training

Job: Professional gardener. Sells his fruits, vegetables, jams, jellies, herbs, flowers, and honey out of his hive.

Allergies: None

Habits: None

Mental Features: Chucklevoodoos, ADHD

Physical Features: Facepaint, tusks

Fears: Big crowds, thunder

Theme song: ["Innocence", by Nathan Wagner](https://youtu.be/oc21g2MP2mo)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Pop

Book/Movie Genre: Documentaries

Animal: Spiders, cats

Food: Japanese food

Color: Purple

Setting: His garden

Weather: Clear and sunny

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Blues

Book/Movie Genre: Horror

Animal: Rabbits

Food: Sour things

Color: Brown

Setting: Cities

Weather: Stormy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars

Bulge: Pretty thick around, and nearly two feet long

How they like to Pail: Unsure

Kinks: None

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life:**Gehero was a normal purpleblood; he liked bloodshed and followed the Messiahs without question. However, when he wished to transition to a trans man, he left society to do it privately, planning to rejoin when he was satisfied with his changes. He changed his name to Gehero, got top surgery, and started HRT. He became a hermit, living in a valley in the middle of nowhere. Alone with his thoughts, he began to reflect on his life so far, and found it left a sour taste in his mouth. He swore away violence and began looking for ways to _give_ life instead of end it. He began gardening and, finding he had a knack for it, rapidly created a garden that stretched for acres.

He found a wounded cat and took it in, nursing it back to heath. Then he found another, and another. Though he never claimed any of them as his own, they hung around because he fed and pet them. Still, he felt like his life was without purpose. That was when he learned about the Merceslayers*, and their noble code. Intrigued, he learned all he could about them, and decided to live the way they did. He began collecting swords, and training daily to become strong. He enjoyed his new purpose, but he was torn on the inside, because his new teachings went against the old ones, from the Messiahs. It's an internal conflict that keeps him up many nights. Still, he tries to live as passively as he can. He began selling his plants and herbs, and picked up pottery as a hobby.

When he reached 19 (8 sweeps), his ancestor was brought back by a boy named Musrio, and went by the title "The Hounding". His ancestor turned out to be a cruel, bloodthirsty brute who rejected and denounced Gehero as his own, mocking Gehero's gentle ways. The rejection dealt a heavy blow to Gehero, who agonized over it for months, until it escalated into a fight between the two of them. Gehero won, proving his strength to his ancestor, but he did not savor the victory. It hurt his heart to cause his ancestor pain, even if they deserved it. During their battle, Gehero's chucklevoodoos suddenly became active for the first time in his life, giving him the edge he needed to bring down his monstrous ancestor. He left their fight, sparing Hounding, and returned home.

He spent several days secluded and alone after that, to think. He finally came to accept that what he'd learned in the Church just... didn't work for him, so he cast aside his blind allegiance to the church and the Messiahs, and has doubled down on his Merceslayer ways. He still wears the face paint, but it is for comfort reasons, not religious. He now wrestles with trying to train his chucklevoodoos, but they scare him. On top of that, some part of him still longs for his ancestor's favor, and he's slowly slipping into a depressive state, which he's attempting to ignore as he continues his gardening.

_(*Merceslayers- A class of heavily armored, freelance soldiers. Work mainly for the Fleet (upon hire and payment) or to guard highblood’s hives. Found nearly exclusively in Eastern Alternia. Stick to a very rigid code bound around honor and self nobility. Synonymous with human Samurai. (Mercenary + slayers))_

** Trivia: **

  * Gehero's garden is his passion. It takes him nearly all night to tend to it, and it contains nearly every kind of plant.
  * His collection of katana is well over a dozen in numbers. Despite this, he only ever uses one or two.
  * While he has no control of his chucklevoodoos, his meditations have helped suppress them.
  * His hair is extremely soft and well cared for. One of his favorite textures is hair, and he plays with it constantly.
  * He's the ultimate catdad; his whole hive is covered in cat towers and play areas for his little creatures.
  * All of his clothes are made by his lusus.
  * Gehero is originally from East Alternia, but he moved west when he began his transition. He settled there, but he occasionally returns to his homeland to visit.
  * Gehero's facepaint depicts decapitated spider. It was once whole, but he severed the head after his battle with Hounding.

**Quotes:**

  * _"I don’t care if you think I’m pathetic. I’m not worthless, and I’m not powerless. You may think you’e the ‘ultimate troll’, but you’re the one that’s nothing. I’ve lived a full, wonderful life. I have friends- a family, even; people that will stand by me no matter what. You’ve let yourself become consumed by anger, by bloodlust. You have no one, and nothing of substance. You live for battle, because that’s the only thing that makes you feel anything anymore. You, Arrach Urfath, are a pathetic, broken man. And I'm tired of being afraid of you."_
  * _"It’s much more painful for you if I let you live. Live with the humiliation of the fact that I, your pathetic disgrace, beat you. Live, change, and be better. And, I am not weak for not finishing you off. It’s easy to kill; you've proven that. It’s much harder to let someone, who’s done you so much wrong, survive. And you know what? Maybe I am weak. There′s nothing wrong with that. Physically, I am strong, but my heart is soft, and my hands will never again make another bleed. That’s what’s important. Arrach Urfath, I forgive you.″_


	8. The Hounding

** **

**Basic** ** Inform****ation:**

Title: The Hounding

Name: Arrach Urfath (Are-rock Er-f-ah-th)

Nicknames: Hound, Houndy

Age: 41 human years (18.92 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: March 17th (John Wayne Gacy's bday)

Height: 12'11

Weight: 453 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Blood color: Purple

Voice Claim: [Noah Nelson, va for Skyrim's male orcs.](https://youtu.be/prZKsAaSFnI)

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Arachnidad, a giant brown recluse spider (status: deceased)

Strife Specibus: A huge battleaxe dubbed "Broodbane"

Chumhandle: None

Quirk: Capitalizes the letters H,U,N,T

Hive: A giant, extravagant mansion

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: Hellraiser

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Bloodthirsty and savage. When given a job, he'll get it done by any means necessary. He cares only for himself and for his church.

Hobbies: Fighting in underground rings, painting skulls

Job: Hunts down and kills lowbloods/mutants/blasphemers

Allergies: None

Habits: None

Mental Features: Chucklevoodoos

Physical Features: Blind in left eye, several scars

Fears: Nothing

How they died: In battle, in the Summoner's revolution.

Theme song: ["Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aLv3vzJ8Fw8)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Heavy metal

Book/Movie Genre: Horror

Animal: Spiders, snakes, pursuit predators

Food: Anything

Color: Purple

Setting: Doesn't care

Weather: Doesn't care

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Folk

Book/Movie Genre: Romance

Animal: Rats

Food: None

Color: Lime and red

Setting: Lowblood populated areas

Weather: Rainy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars

Bulge: Absolutely huge. reaches three feet long, as thick around as a person's thigh

How they like to Pail: Angry and frantic, almost animalistic.

Kinks: Master/pet, bondage, consensual non-con (r*pe roleplay), pain. (Also likes getting pegged, idk if that counts as a kink tho)

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life: **Hounding has been a loyal juggalo since the day he hatched. He followed the Messiahs without question and enjoyed inflicting pain on others. His lusus was his first ever kill, at only 10 (4 sweeps). Unable to control him, his church sent him to live with a blueblooded seadweller named Bluegill, who owned a ranch. There, he learned to control his strength and became stronger. One day while wandering the woods nearby, he came across a young limeblood. Furious that he dared to exist, Hounding tried to kill him, but the limeblood fled. He returned to the ranch, his bloodlust stronger than ever before. One of the more darker branches of his church took him in and trained him in combat, seeing his potential. He had an amazing amount of stamina, able to run for hours without rest, so they trained him to track and take down targets. To graduate from a trainee, he participated in a ceremony that not only helped him unlock his chucklevoodoos, but also blinded his right eye.

Gifted with his war-axe, he began his work to rid the world of unworthy scum. He was entered into a program of sorts, controlled by a man who he refers to as his "boss". This boss, and his Church, offer him money in return for carrying out hits on mutants/criminals/blasphemers. One fateful day, he was ordered to bring down a trio of trolls who'd been a particular thorn in the Empire's side. He happily set off to deal with it. The delight upon finding the limeblood again was overwhelming. He eagerly watched him squirm as he drowned at his execution. Many sweeps later, he heard word that Bluegill, his old caretaker, had become a country singer, and had written several songs about a "demon child" he'd raised. Pissed, Hounding went to confront him. He shot the blueblood with his own gun, and left him to bleed out. Not long after, he was recruited to battle against the Summoner's army. That was where he perished, but he went down fighting.

When he was returned to life by a boy named Musrio, he intended to hunt down the other three and fix what had been done, as the three of them had been brought back, too. However, Innocent dissuaded him, insisting that the fight was over and he wasn't going to play his game anymore. Now, Hounding has returned to his work of murder and killing, often rampaging about with his matesprit, Hellraiser. He also met his descendant, a boy named Gehero, who turned out to be a soft-hearted boy who loves plants and cats. Disgusted to think he had such a "weak" descendant, he denounced Gehero as a worthless disgrace, refusing to have anything to do with him.

Gehero, wounded by this rejection, eventually confronted Hounding. The two of them fought, and Gehero managed to _win_, becoming one of the very, very few people that ever managed to bring Hounding to his knees. Instead of dying again, Gehero chose to spare his life that night, insisting he wasn't a monster like Hounding. Begrudgingly, Hounding admits that his descendant has strength, but he detests him otherwise.

One night, he woke to find a mutant seadweller- who introduced himself as Ashhur- on his porch, who begged for Hounding to teach him how to be strong. Hounding would have normally culled such a freak, but upon learning he was the descendant of Ruthless' son, he allowed him to live and took him under his wing, if only to annoy the old seadweller. He began mentoring the boy in how to fight and the ways of Alternia, before he received a letter from someone who called themself "The Blind Phoenix", who persuaded Hounding to send Ashhur to kill Innocent's descendant, a boy named Vornik.

Ashhur returned from his journey to announce that he hadn't killed Vornik, and instead crushed him under a mountain. This wasn't what Hounding had expected, but concluded that, for a first attempt, it wasn't bad. Ashhur got off with no punishment, and returned to his apprenticeship under the cruel purpleblood.

**Trivia:**

  * Hounding's kill count is over 2,000.
  * He is a master of several kinds of combat, and trains nightly to keep his skills sharp.
  * He frequents fight rings when he doesn't have a target. He's killed so many in the ring that there are few who dare challenge him anymore.
  * Despite his unending blood lust, he does take the time to sit down and do other things, such as painting. He collects the skulls of any victims that earned his respect, then paints them in a Day of the Dead style. He has an entire trophy room full of them.
  * He has been known to cannibalize a few of his victims, if it took him a while to track them down. He gets so caught up in the chase that he forgets to eat, and once the rush of the hunt has faded...

**Quotes:**

  * _“You're pathetic, whelp. You haven't even figured it out yet. I cannot be beaten. I am the ultimate troll, the pinnacle of what purplebloods should be. You? You're nothing. A weak, worthless maggot who is powerless to do anything. You turned your back on the Messiahs, and they turned their backs on you. I’ll send you to them now, so you can apologize in person.”_
  * _"The Hound of the Church, the Dog of the Empire, you brought down kings and thieves. Mothers, fathers, children, and lovers. You wield a blade forged in misery, the handle fused to your hands by the blood that dries on your fingers. We remember you. You remember us. But what is remembering good for, when we're all coming back. You only have a few allies, and none strong enough to defend you against the monsters in your own head. You may be but the spider, who spun his web to catch us all, but overload even the strongest strings and they will snap."_ -The Decaying.
  * _"All this blood is on your hands, Arrach Urfath. All we wanted was to live. All we wanted was to be free. All you did was bind us in shackles. You hold the chains in your hands. You cannot be rid of us, and we cannot be rid of you. Like your web, we are forever connected, bound, tied together in the infinite ways of the world. Do you remember what I said, before you pushed me into that tank? 'When you are as dead as I will be, we will meet again. Will you say sorry? No. But neither will I. I can’t die again, and neither can you. And I will take advantage of that.' I stand by those words, and by the army of victims that you created."_ -The Innocent.
  * _“I ally myself with him this once, for my own reasons. I am not a fool to believe you would continue to be on my side once you found no more use for me. I am here to show you I do not stand by you, nor him. I serve my Messiahs and my boss, and nothin’ more.”_


	9. Musrio Almawt

**Basic Information:**

Name: Musrio Almawt (M-us-ree-oh Aw-l-maw-t)

Nicknames: Mush, Mushy

Age: 18 human years (8.3 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: November 2nd (Day of the Dead)

Height: 5'7

Weight: 102 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Blood color: Rust

Voice Claim: [Shoto Todoroki](https://youtu.be/liHf7aVWqLc)

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: A swarm of poison dart frogs collectively called Frogdad (status: alive)

Strife Specibus: Magic

Chumhandle: AggressiveUndead (AU)

Quirk: A/a = x, occasionally ribbits.

Hive: A palace carved from huge mushrooms

God tier: Mage of Time

Land: Land of Thorns and Shadows

Moon: Derse

**Q****uadrants:**

Matesprit: Drayco Afasia

Morail: X

Kissmassis: PLANNED

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Brooding and cranky. Prefers to be alone and work on magic. Obsessive with historical figures and the pursuit of power. Actually a bit of a dork underneath his emo exterior.

Hobbies: Necromancy, history, herpetology (study of amphibians/reptiles), mycology (study of mushrooms), magic

Job: Holds seances for grieving people, necromancy

Allergies: None.

Habits: Drinks poisons and eats mushrooms to get high

Mental Features: PTSD, obsessive behavior with interests, ability to communicate with ancient gods and spirits

Physical Features: Scar across his nose.

Fears: Relationships

Theme song: ["My Immortal" by Evanescence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cu7QvOQKcKk)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Emo/punk bands

Book/Movie Genre: Horror, intentionally bad movies

Animal: Frogs, lizards, snakes

Food: Pizza, frog venom

Color: Black

Setting: His hive

Weather: Stormy

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Pop

Book/Movie Genre: Fairy tales

Animal: Birds

Food: Vegetables

Color: Pink

Setting: Populated places

Weather: Bright

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars

Bulge: 7 inches, deep red and thick

How they like to Pail: He's afraid to.

Kinks: None

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life:** Musrio used to want to become a mycology professor. He shared a hive with his spade, named Drayco, though their relationship didn't stay black. It often bled into pink or even red. Musrio felt they were his soulmate. Unfortunately, his spade got very sick, with a terminal sickness called "Malum Langorium". The two of them, fearing they wouldn't have much time left together, got engaged and moved in together. Panicked that they could die before their wedding, Drayco began to dabble in cults and occultic works. They joined a group that called themselves the Black Hands- lead by someone called The Blind Phoenix- who, instead of curing them, mentally twisted them up, giving them powers and making them cruel. They began to abuse Musrio; physically, mentally, and emotionally. One day, they snapped, and tried to kill the poor rustblood. Fighting for his life, Musrio managed to kill them, but his spade had marked him with the scar across his nose. He fled, then, blinded by fear and grief.

Unknown to Musrio, he died that day, too, only to come back as a lenachra.*

During this time, he threw himself into magic and necromancy, desperate to undo what he'd done. In his desperation, he managed to contact who he _believes_ to be the Horror Terrors- only for it to turn out that he'd made contact witht he very god the Black Hand worshiped, a being named Neviserrath Apocriyna. He pleaded with them, offering them anything in return for the power to bring his spade back. They agreed, and took his body. He gained their power, but he was now bound to them as a vessel. Still, he didn't regret the choice; during the moment their power filled him, so did clarity. His spade was gone, and he had to accept it. He made a new hive and threw himself into his research and work. He discovered an ancient tale, forgotten to time, about a trio of trolls. He found their descendants and brought the ancestors back to life, determined to bring the story back to life. He continues to dig for each detail and character in the tale, bringing them back one by one.

Eventually, he was foolish enough to bring back his spade's ancestor, a man named Forsaken. And with him, came Drayco. Drayco had brought themself back by also finding who they think is the Horror Terrors. They exchanged their soul for a second chance at life, and were also gifted something called a Black Hand Form. Even though they were undead, they were still sick, but the ML was killing them slower, halted by the Black Hand Form. They returned to Musrio and begged his forgiveness, swearing up and down that they had changed. In a moment of weakness, Musrio allowed them to come home with him. Drayco instantly began doing all they could to make up for what they had done.

One night, the tension between the two of them broke, and they both confessed their feelings for one another once again. Musrio accepted Drayco as his matesprit this time, though he is still terrified of their relationship. Drayco lets him set the pace, though, and won't even touch Musrio without his permission. When everything with Forsaken came to a head, Musrio and Drayco set out to reason with him. Instead, Forsaken attempted to shoot Drayco. Musrio threw himself in the way first, though, and was shot in the chest. He managed to recover with the help of his powers and Drayco's.

Once it was over, Musrio returned to his hive and continues trying to put the story together. Unfortunately, the reprieve didn't last, as one night, he and Drayco received a letter from someone called The Blind Phoenix- The Black Hand was back. The Phoenix, who's real name is Oliver Maddel, requested to see the two of them again, at the same time revealing they knew of Musrio's undead status. They went to see the BH leader, only for Oliver to declare a "divine war" on them, assuring them it was only the beginning.

*(**Lenachra: **_A spirit who died a violent death with an incomplete task, or a great regret. The spirit refuses death and repossesses their own body- or another host- without ever knowing they left it. Their determination to finish their task fuels the body into working again; i.e, the heart beats and the lenachra needs to breathe. However, a lenachra cannot get sick, and their wounds close inexplicably fast. I__n folklore, a lenachra becomes somewhat of a guardian, or a shepherd, to other lost souls. As they walk both life and death, other spirits will flock to them in hopes of assistance with crossing over or repentance. There are recorded cases of lenachras supposedly being able to speak to actual gods. __Many lenachras find a capability for magic that may not have been there in their first life. There are a handful of recorded incidents where lenachras find themselves drawn to jobs such as priesthood, sainthood, sorcery, and necromancy.) _(Note: I made up lenachras. Any resemblance to other mythical spirits is coincidental.)

**Trivia:**

  * Musrio absolutely despises cults and religions.
  * His favorite pizza toppings are extra cheese, mushrooms, and pepperoni.
  * Musrio's robes are enchanted. They were a gift from the "Horror Terrors", and he enchanted them so that, should he ever be touched without his permission, the person who touched him is severely punished.
  * He's immune to most poisons, and consumes them for fun. He gets a mild high from them, and makes concoctions that would be lethal to others.
  * Consent is the most important thing to him, just after his work.
  * Musrio's hair turned white, and his eyes turned black, after he accepted the "Horror Terrors'" powers.

**Quotes:**

  * _".... Interesting. And you do this for the one that tore you apart. You would break yourself, burst from your old flesh like a cocoon, and become an entity that not even the simulacrum of mentality can rival, for the one that would never do the same for you? .... We know and see all, but the minds of mortals are a buzzing chaos that we cannot touch without great distress to the host and to our wavering being. We know what will happen, but we do not know what meager thought will spark the tar that bubbles over your fates, scorching your presence from our conscious and from the clustering lights you cling to as signs of hope. .....It is the way we are. We are everything and nothing, both at once and not at all. We are the minds of the dark remnants, the reaching, grasping claws of burned out stars, the hunger of black holes, and the singularity of being. Our belly is the night sky upon your homeworld, but we cannot be touched by your ships. We are the thing that first crawled from the primordial ooze, and the last to ever leave, for we are still emerging. We are your cosmos and your universe, your very reality and fragility of mental capacity. We are the symphony that plays upon the arrival of meager gods, and the choir that sings them back to oblivion."_ \- The only known description of the "Horror Terrors" that Musrio gave himself to.
  * _"... Because I love them."_
  * _"I am so, so tired. Ribbit. I’m just- I’m so tired of it all. Everything is too loud, too bright, and I don’t even get to claim ownership of my own body. I am a vessel for beings that could tear us all apart if I defy them. Ribbit. I just want this all to end already."_
  * _“Dee, do you… do you ever doubt your own existence?”_
  * _" I can’t stand it anymore. I’m so scared, so fucking scared of being alone, Dee, but I keep pushing you away to torment myself, because I don’t deserve you. I'm__ so tired of hiding it, Dee. I’m so tired, and I have been for a long time; all I want is rest, but I can’t have it. Ribbit. There’s too much to do- too much noise, too much light, too much of- everything. all I want is to lay beside you again, in the dark and silence, and I don’t know why. So I hide it all behind lies and a mask and- I’m just broken, Dee, behind it all. I’m- I’m just a broken fool who runs from what I don’t understand.”_


	10. The Decaying

**Basic Information:**

Title: The Decaying Mind, or The Decaying

Name: Brigan Almawt (Br-ihg-an Aw-l-maw-t)

Nicknames: Dee, Bri, Brigs, The King of Thieves

Age: 31 human years (14.30 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: December 20th (Day of Zodiac Killer's first victim's death)

Height: 6'11

Weight: 201 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Blood color: Rust

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: A large golden dart frog named Frogfather (status: deceased)

Strife Specibus: Magic, daggers

Chumhandle: None

Quirk: _ = O/o, - = E/e

Hive: An underground bunker

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: The Incoding

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Secretive and paranoid, scared of the world. He's spastic and unpredictable; one moment he is fine, the next he's screaming. In moments of clarity, he's easy going and optimistic, even cheerful. Somewhat childish and stubborn. Refuses to do anything that goes against his moral code.

Hobbies: Thievery, gambling

Job: A master thief

Allergies: None

Habits: Uses several kinds of drugs, from grubweed to cocaine

Mental Features: Head trauma, paranoia

Physical Features: Missing his right horn, scar over eye.

Fears: Cops, jail, boredom

Theme song: ["You Can be King Again" by Lauren Aquilina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAP1fT7L9vU&list=LLmmpcL893jWCzaYPAtI63kg&index=26&t=0s)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Classic rock

Book/Movie Genre: Mystery

Animal: Frogs, cats, deer

Food: Fried food

Color: Grey and gold

Setting: His bunker

Weather: Foggy

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Pop

Book/Movie Genre: Romance

Animal: Dogs

Food: Sour food

Color: Purple

Setting: Crowds

Weather: Doesn't care

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horn, grubscars

Bulge: Foot long and deep red, very thick.

How they like to Pail: Doesn't care

Kinks: Bondage, sensory deprivation

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life: **Decaying's childhood was rough. His lusus not only tended to him, but a dozen others. He had little food and next to nothing but the clothes he wore and a meager cot, and turned to thievery to survive. As soon as he could set out on his own, he did so, but he missed having other people like him around. And so he went on to create his guild, the Twilight-Riches Brotherhood; a guild full of master thieves like him.

He had a dozen others that helped him pick the pockets of the wealthy. He was considered an almost Robin Hood-like figure among lowbloods, as he gave much of the money to the poor. It was during one of his scouting missions that he came across a wounded goldblood with mechanical limbs. Taking pity on him, he took him back to the guild and nursed his wounds. When the goldblood was healed and well enough to speak, he introduced himself as Incoding, and Decaying offered him a place among them. With nowhere else to go, Incoding accepted.

Decaying took him as an apprentice- and later, a morail- and taught him everything about being a thief. Incoding learned to rely on others and trust again while among them, and Decaying considered this his greatest job ever; he'd taken a tool from the Empire, and turned it into a man. One fateful day, however, the guild was broken into by Imperials that were searching for the goldblood. Desperate to defend his friend, Decaying entered the fray and ordered Incoding to run. Decaying went down fighting, beaten to death by clubs, which broke his horn. When he awoke in the afterlife, his memory was messed up. Trying to figure out who he was, he delved into conspiracies, which only made it worse; he became paranoid, and was unknowingly driving himself towards madness. What sealed his fate, though, was a look behind the 4th wall.

When he was returned to life by a boy named Musrio- who turned out to be his descendant- he was reunited with his old morail, and was grief-stricken that they'd moved on. The rust had harbored red feelings for his old flame for a long time. Eventually, Incoding started to feel the same way. United as mates, they continue to wreak havoc as the master thieves they are. Unfortunately, not long after his return, his mate's life was threatened when an enemy of Incoding's morail was brought back, too, and put them all in danger. Decaying and Incoding went to confront him, and ended up getting hurt. They recovered in time for the showdown against the enemy, and were all too happy when he perished, eager to return to their lives of thievery.

** Trivia: **

  * Decaying's design was inspired by the Thieves Guild in Skyrim: Elder Scrolls V.
  * One of the few things Decaying knows and remembers is that he loves Incoding; not even a bludgeon to the head could erase that. It’s hard for him to verbally express his feelings, so he shows them physically instead.
  * Decaying can't call people by their names. That part of his mind was taken, the only exception being Incoding, who he sometimes remembers to call "Cody", an affectionate nickname he gave the goldblood years ago. Instead of names, he refers to people by their stories.
  * Decaying knows what has happened and what is going to happen; he managed to look behind the 4th wall, which was ultimately what made him insane.

**Quotes:**

  * _"Them. Don't let them hear your thoughts, okay? They know we know that they know what we know. Watch for the dragon's gun and the green ice. They're puzzles pieces, too. Connected, all of them, each of them, they don't know it yet but they will. It's all there, all of it, just gotta string it together, until it ties behind the boy with demons in his blood and gods in his brain. They can't stay behind the line forever though, the paint has to spill the blood's gotta be sipped at. Follow the lines."_
  * _"No! Listen, listen, don't understand! The emperor! He hides and he waits and he laughs. A leviathan in a mouse hole, ready to break out. A woman imprisoned for the crime of dying, and a wolf that has no claws, but a thousand fangs. Watch the skies, and watch the graves, for when the axe goes 'chop', the whole world stops."_
  * _"My mind is rotten and much too loud, the maggots scream at my nerves. The drugs, they keep the maggots happy. The maggots chew on my brain, just as the infantile gods that ooze from the slime nibble on the decaying rot of space. Decaying, Decaying, that's what they call me, call my name, but I am not rotten. My mind is crumbled, but I know. I know what is going to happen, I know what is happening, I know what happened. Like too much sugar, it made my brain go away. Now it's back, full of maggots and secrets and angry whispers. Bam, crunch, it went first when I died."_

  * _"The megalodon and leviathan are destined to war, but it is the monster in the deep, which rages against the light, that will swallow them up. The dragon must live, but it does not mean we can’t clip its wings."_


	11. Rufuss Wacoba

**Basic Information:**

Name: Rufuss Wacoba (Roof-us Wah-co-bah)

Nicknames: Ru, buckaroo

Age: 8.77 sweeps (19 human years)

Wriggling Day: March 2nd (Texas Independence Day)

Height: 5'11

Weight: 286 lbs

Gender: Transgender male (he/him/his) (6 years on T, 4 years post top surgery)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Blood color: Indigo seadweller

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Kelpdad, a large kelpie (horse-fish creature from Irish folklore) (status: alive)

Strife Specibus: A hand-crafted lasso embedded with hooks and barbs

Chumhandle: OceanicBuckaroo (OB)

Quirk: Capitalizes L, A, S, O

Hive: A large, sprawling ranch by the sea.

God Tier: Heir of Life

Land: Land of Rain and Fur

Moon: Derse

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Honest, kind, and soft spoken. Optimistic and driven. A true himbo. Always cheerful, keeps smiling no matter what. Welcome to all and incredibly compassionate.

Hobbies: Horse riding, camping, playing guitar.

Job: Rancher

Allergies: Pollen

Habits: Mild caffeine addiction

Mental Features: None

Physical Features: Mutant fins, gills where grubscars should be.

Fears: Heights

Theme song: ["Here I Am" by Bryan Adams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lE2lrBI1D-k)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Country/country rock

Book/Movie Genre: Western

Animal: Kelpies, manatees, sea slugs

Food: BBQ, jerky, and smoked fish

Color: Blue and red.

Setting: His ranch, underwater

Weather: Sunny

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Heavy metal

Book/Movie Genre: Horror

Animal: Coyotes and rats

Food: None

Color: None

Setting: Cities

Weather: None

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, gills, fins

Bulge: 10 inch, dark blue, and gently ridged along the bottom

How they like to Pail: No preference

Kinks: Being tied up, being dominated, and roleplaying

Pailed Before: No

**Brief Rundown of Life: **Rufuss is a simple man with a simple dream: to make people happy. He was given his ancestor's ranch as a young boy, not long after he had transitioned. It had fallen apart, abandoned. So he rolled up his sleeves and got to work. He rebuilt the ranch with his own two hands, until it was once again a functioning place. He began raising and cultivating kelpies, cows, and chickens. His ranch became a sanctuary for endangered creatures. He even got funding from several conservation groups because of this, and now rehabilitates seals, sea birds, and even the occasional whale. His ranch is always open to people, too, should they ever need it.

When his ancestor returned- a man who went by the title Bluegill, returned to life by a boy named Musrio- he welcomed the older troll with open arms. Bluegill now lives with him at the ranch, and helps out with the chores. Rufuss hasn't had an easy life- many times he was set back because of his mutations dissuading people from helping him- but he carries on regardless, always with a smile on his face.

** Trivia: **

  * Despite his lack of knowledge in many things, Rufuss has a great knowledge of how ranching and farming works.
  * Rufuss is fat, and he knows it. He's been picked on severely because of it. But he refuses to let it bother him; it's his body, one that it took him a long time to put together and love.
  * Rufuss paints his nails.
  * If there is one thing Rufuss is, he's honest. He is not ashamed of his own feelings and had rarely, if ever, lied.

**Quotes:**

  * _"I just wanna make people smile! Our world can be purdy rough sometimes, I just wanna bring some light an’ laughter inta it, ya know? I want my ranch ta be a place where a weary feller can rest their hat fer the night, safe an’ warm, an’ wake up wit’ the promise of a decent hot meal before they carry on their way. I want it ta be a place that provides food an’ shelter that I grew and made wit’ my own two hands, fer anyone who needs it, be they one o’ my critters or a wanderin’ stranger."_


	12. Bluegill

**Basic Information:**

Title: Bluegill

Name: Kapall Wacoba (Cap-all Wah-co-bah)

Nicknames: Blue, Gills, The Country King

Age: 76 years (35.08 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: September 17th (Billy the Kid's bday)

Height: 8'2

Weight: 402 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Straight

Blood color: Indigo seadweller

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Walrusdad, an absolute UNIT of a walrus (status: deceased)

Strife Specibus: An arson of rifles and a pistol

Chumhandle: N/A

Quirk: 🎸 "words" 🎸

Hive: Shares the ranch house with his descendant, Rufuss

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: closed

Morail: closed

Kissmassis: closed

Auspistice: closed

**Self:**

Personality: Jolly in general, but short tempered. Grandfatherly and wise. Whimsical and easily amused. Loves company and working.

Hobbies: Hunting, BBQing, horse riding, wood working, writing music, playing guitar

Job: Country singer, but works the ranch with his descendant

Allergies: None

Habits: Smoking, chewing tobacco

Mental Features: None

Physical Features: Mutant fins and gills

Fears: Scorpions

Pets: Lil Lady, a fat basset hound, and Sweetpea, a blue lacy puppy

How they die: Shot and bled out

Theme song: ["Rockstar" by Nickelback](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQ67NLzADOE)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Folk, jazz, country and country rock

Book/Movie Genre: Historical and western

Animal: Walruses, kelpies, manatees

Food: BBQ, black coffee, cornbread and beans

Color: Reds, black, blue

Setting: His ranch, his trailer

Weather: Foggy or rainy

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Metal, rock, grunge

Book/Movie Genre: Mystery

Animal: Scorpions, snakes, corvids

Food: Bland or mushy foods

Color: Bright/neon colors

Setting: Cities

Weather: Snowy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars, gills, fins

Bulge: A foot and a half, dark blue, and gently ridged on the bottom

How they like to Pail: Bluegill's fucking days are bygone. He's a grizzled old man. He doesn't fuck.

Kinks: None

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life:** Kappal was a simple rancher; he raised cattle and horses and chickens, and sold them off for a good bit of coin. He had a dog he loved and cherished. His life was simple, but fulfilling, just the way he liked it, although he dreamed of bigger things. The serenity of his life was abruptly upturned one night when he was contacted by the purpleblooded Church, who asked him to take care of a young troll known as Arrach. Kappal was hesitant; he was a mutant, after all, but the church promised him protection and financial compensation in return. He agreed, keeping his reservations to himself. Hounding came to live at his hive, and Kappal made many attempts to get to know his new charge, but Arrach didn't care for him.

Still, Kappal did his best. He put Arrach to work on the ranch, teaching him to control his strength. He insisted the young troll go to church, to keep him in touch with his purple roots. He provided clothes, food, a coon, and education to him. Secretly, he became rather fond of his ill-tempered charge, but Arrach reacted poorly when Kappal tried to show him affection, so he kept it to himself. Kappal still allowed himself to be proud of how big and strong his psedo-son was becoming, though. Eventually, though, Arrach was grown up. When he reached 18 (8 sweeps), Arrach left the ranch, never to return. Kappal was heartbroken, but bid his child goodbye and good luck.

Now without a charge, Kappal decided it was time to pursue his own dream of becoming a country singer. As he did with everything, he buckled down and got to work writing songs and making deals. He ended up pretty successful, releasing several albums and even winning an award or two, under the stage name and title of Bluegill. Sadly, the fame and fortune and glory couldn't last. Bluegill had only made it so long because he'd had the church's protection. Now that he wasn't actively looking out for the now-titled Hounding, he was once again a wanted man because of his mutations. He knew this, too, and when he unexpectedly received a call from Hounding, asking him to come home, he knew what he'd be returning to. Still, he made any final amends and went to see his son for a final time.

Hounding, unknown to Bluegill, had _chosen_ to carry the deed out himself, unable to stomach the thought of anyone else killing his caretaker. He ended up shooting Bluegill with the rancher's own gun, and left him to bleed out in a field. Hounding refuses to admit to this moment of weakness, and insists he did it because of a song Bluegill wrote about him that offended him.

When Bluegill was returned to life by a boy named Musrio, he immediately wanted to reconnect and make amends with Hounding, but Hounding wanted nothing to do with him; his life had made him even more cruel and hardhearted, and he vehemently rejected Bluegill.

Upset, Bluegill turned to his descendant- a boy named Rufuss, who was a rancher like himself- who welcomed him home. Bluegill now lives with Rufuss and his two dogs, to live out his remaining days in retirement on the very ranch he'd worked many, many sweeps ago.

** Trivia: **

  * He still remembers every song he's ever written, and can play them by memory.
  * He adores and spoils his dogs, and hopes to own a few more eventually.
  * Bluegill's absolute favorite food is a heaping pile of smoked ribs.

**Quotes:**

  * _"You were my kid, Arrach. My wriggler. I raised ya, I loved ya, and you turned 'round and killed me."_
  * _"Is that whatcha think happened? Houndin’, I didn’t make you a monster. I simply urged ya to go to church. I was just tryin’ to keep you in touch wit’ your purple roots. Yer the one that let them church folks train ya. Yer the one that took up yer ax and preformed the ceramony and became theirs. Yer the one that left me dead in a field."_


	13. Drayco Afasia

**Basic Information:**

Name: Drayco Afasia (Dr-aye-co Ah-fay-sha)

Nicknames: Dee, Deedee

Age: 19 human years (8.77 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: February 4th (World Cancer Day)

Height: 5'11 and **6'6**

Weight: 99lbs

Gender: Amab Nonbinary (they/them)

Sexuality: Bisexual

Blood color: Bronze

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Dragdad, a komodo dragon with six legs. (staus: unknown)

Strife Specibus: The Black Hand Form

Chumhandle: FatalisticallyDemonic (FD)

Quirk: Doubles O/o's

Hive: Lives with Musrio

God Tier: Seer of Space

Land: Land of Frogs and Liars

Moon: Prospit

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: Musrio Almawt

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Outgoing, extroverted, friendly, and loud. A goofball. / **confident, haughty, flirty, and sarcastic**

Hobbies: Collecting fidus spawn cards, video games, and studying medicine

Job: None, wants to become a doctor

Pets: A service ferret by the name of Lucifer 

Allergies: Vinegar, shellfish, mold, insect stings, and pollen

Habits: None

Mental Features: None

Physical Features: Terminally ill, very frail, tattoo on their right shoulder /** spade-tipped tail, Black Hand, tattoo, scars**

Fears: Dying / **nothing**

Theme song: ["Devils Don't Fly" by Natalia Kills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5_Zn0XHCLM&list=LLmmpcL893jWCzaYPAtI63kg&index=30&t=0s)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Heavy metal

Book/Movie Genre: Horror, anime/manga

Animal: Reptiles and amphibians

Food: Vegetarian

Color: Red

Setting: Their hive

Weather: Rainy

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Blues

Book/Movie Genre: Historical

Animal: Bugs

Food: Anything that includes their allergies

Color: None

Setting: Hospitals, especially surgery rooms

Weather: Sunny and clear

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Grubscars, horns

Bulge: 6 inches / **10 inches**

How they like to Pail: Slow and shy / **rough and hard**

Kinks: None / **dom/sub play, bloodplay, knife play, bondage, pain**

Pailed before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life:** Drayco always wanted to be a medical officer for the fleet. They met Musrio at a library, while the rustblood was there to check out books on mushrooms and fungi. At the same time, Drayco was getting medical studies. They began talking, exchanged numbers, and that was that. They began hanging out, and eventually became spades. They did everything together, and their black feelings admittedly bled into red and pink sometimes.

Unfortunately, not long into their relationship, Drayco got sick. Very, very sick. When they got treatment, they were diagnosed with terminal "Malum Languorem", which meant they had cysts and tumors in their lungs, and their kidneys were under threat of giving out. They went through several surgeries and treatments, but it did very little. They became malnourished and frail, in and out of hospitals. Terrified their life was going to end soon, they proposed to Musrio, and the two of them got a hive together.

When they was searching for help, Drayco met a group (cult) that called themselves the Black Hand, headed by someone who called themself "The Blind Phoenix". The BH said they knew how to fix Drayco. They were desperate and agreed to join them if it meant they could be healed. The BH performed all kinds of rituals and sacrifices for Drayco, but it did nothing. Instead, it fucked them up in the head, making them cruel. They began to abuse Musrio; physically, mentally, and emotionally. It steadily got worse, until Drayco finally snapped, and attacked the rustblood with the intent to kill. Musrio managed to overpower them due to their frailness, and killed them.

When Drayco was in the bubbles, their head became clear, and they realized what they'd done. They desperately sought a way to go back, to say sorry, and made contact with who they think is the Horror Terrors. They made a deal; in return for Drayco's soul, they would be allowed to return to the mortal realm. The "Horror Terrors" gave them a second form, which Drayco refers to as their Black Hand Form- as one hand is large, gnarled, and black- to keep them strong. Unfortunately, to make it fair, Drayco's unable to stay in that form for long, and their ML was worsened when they returned to life.

When they returned, they threw themself at Musrio's feet and pleaded for the chance to make things right, which Musrio granted. They began trying to repair what they'd done, but they were so scared of chasing Musrio away that they didn't know how to start. Finally, Musrio came to them and confessed his own feelings for Drayco.

The two of them became matesprits after that, but Drayco gave full control of the relationship over to Musrio. Not long after that, though, Drayco was forced to confront their ancestor, Forsaken, who attempted to shoot them. Instead, Musrio took the bullet for them, proving once and for all to Drayco that he'd meant it when he'd asked them to be his matesprit. Musrio survived, and Drayco returned home with him. Their relationship is going slower than a snail, but Drayco is more than fine with that.

The two of them got a short reprieve from madness, before they began to hear whispers of the Blind Phoenix's return. The Phoenix sent them a letter, requesting the three of them meet, and the pair hesitantly agreed. They went to meet them, only for the Phoenix- who's real name is Oliver Maddel- to declare a "divine war" against them.

**Trivia:**

  * Before they got sick, Drayco was quite the punk and metal head. They loved to go to raves and concerts. Now that they're sick, they don't get to anymore, and it upsets them a lot.
  * They're an avid gamer. They've played everything, from pokemon to skyrim to mortal kombat.
  * They absolutely hate their tattoo and want it gone, but it can't be removed.
  * They wear pajamas 24/7, because other clothes feel too restricting on their chest.
  * Lucifer, their ferret, can detect when Drayco's oxygen tank is low and alerts them to exchange it out. He also reminds Drayco to take their medicine and can tell when one of the tanks is messed up. He'll wake Drayco if he detects irregular breathing, and knows to get Musrio if something bad is going on and Drayco is unresponsive.

**Quotes:**

  * _ "I can’t sleep when I remember your smile, Mush. The smile I never see anymore, because I took it away. I can’t focus when you’re around, because I have to stop and watch you; you command my every attention when you’re in the same room. When I see you, my thinkpan gets all stupid, and all I can think of is how I want to hear your laugh again. I want to hold you again, Mush. I want too kiss the scar on your nose while we watch shitty action movies. I want to take you to concerts again so we can scream together. I want too lay beside you in your coon as we giggle about dumb shit. I want too play games with you and- fuck."_
  * _"So… so if you want me to go, I understand completely. The moment you say you don’t want me around, I’m gone. I’ll leave, and you'll never have to deal with me again, because I get it; I’m nothing but an emotional burden on you.”_
  * _"Because we’re the same, Mushy. Because we’re both broken. Because we hurt each other, because we both want to run away. But we’re like magnets; we’re drawn to each other, at the same time we’re repulsed. We’re both lonely and scared and confused, too afraid to love and too afraid to be alone. We’re both broken, Mushy. We’ve just got to put each other back together, put our pieces in their places again. I want to fix you, to heal what I did to you; but I can’t if you won’t let me.”_
  * _"Please… let me. Please don’t shut me out anymore.” _


	14. The Forsaken (DECEASED)

** Basic Information: **

Title: The Forsaken

Name: Alastr Afasia (Al-ass-ter Ah-fay-shah)

Nicknames: Al, Alas

Age: 31 human years (14.30 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: June 14th (Steampunk Day)

Height: 7'2

Weight: 176lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Straight

Blood color: Bronze

Voice Claim: Never got one.

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: An unnamed leviathan. (status: deceased)

Strife Specibus: A pair of pistols

Chumhandle: None

Quirk: $ = S/s, £ = E/e, and € = C/c

Hive: His ship, the Dragon Star

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Nasty. He laughs at other's pain and enjoys creating it in the first place. He's a creep who delights in frightening people, and an absolute cocky asshole. A perv and self entitled "nice guy".

Hobbies: Creating steampunk devices, collecting knives

Job: Rebel leader, sailor

Allergies: None

Habits: Smoking, drinking

Mental Features: None

Physical Features: Steampunk peg-leg prosthetic, from mid-calf down. Steampunk prosthetic on one horn. SP mask that covers his right eye

Fears: nothing

How they died: Killed in battle against Ruthless

Theme song: ["I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpwCJzPlz8k)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Rock, rap

Book/Movie Genre: Action

Animal: Snakes and lizards

Food: Anything

Color: Orange, metallic shades

Setting: His ship, at sea, or a bar

Weather: Clear

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: None

Book/Movie Genre: Romance

Animal: Sharks

Food: None

Color: Pink

Setting: None

Weather: Foggy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns and grubscars

Bulge: 10 inches long, thick

How they like to Pail: No preference

Kinks: daddy/master, having complete control

Pailed Before: Yes, unfortunately.

**Brief Rundown of Life: **Alastr wanted nothing more than to be a fleet soldier. Unfortunately, he was unable to complete the training, and was thrown out. Furious at this betrayal, he switched sides and joined a rebellion group. He quickly rose in the ranks among them, and soon found himself heading his own ship, which he named the Dragon Star. He attacked and fought any empirical, nautical ships that he came across, many of which were left to sink. In one such fight, his leg got blown off, two horns broken, and one of his eyes was damaged. Having a passion for steampunk things, he built his leg, and a mask to hide his eye. He made a prosthetic for one horn, but left the other alone. One day, he was handed a new assignment: Kill a troll named Ruthless Deepbite. Apparently, he was a bit of a big deal, and he'd been in the same training class as Alastr, who had by then named himself the Forsaken. He eagerly hunted this troll down, and soon came into battle with him.

In the fight against Ruthless, he aimed to kill him, when a jadeblooded woman threw herself in front to shield him. She died, but Alastr couldn't reach Ruthless before he himself was cut down. He died, swearing vengeance on the seadweller, who in turn swore to kill the man that killed his lover.

Finally, after being brought back to life, Forsaken set out to hunt down Ruthless once in for all. He attacked Makeno, Incoding, and finally Innocent, who gave away where Ruthless was. Setting out to meet him, Forsaken sailed to where it all began. He met Ruthless in the open water, this time both lacking their crews to fight with them. After wounding Musrio and attempting to kill them all- with the help of his lusus, a leviathan- he finally faced down with Ruthless, who stabbed him through with his sabers. He died on the deck of his ship.

** Trivia: **

  * I absolutely hated Forsaken. The only thing I enjoyed about making him was his physical design, and his descent into madness.
  * Though it was never mentioned, he called his lusus, the leviathan, "Old One".
  * It is still unknown why a lowblooded landdweller has a sea dragon as a lusus.

**Quotes:**

  * _“Ye’re pathetic, Alastr. A thousand years, an’ ye can’ let things go. I never did anythin’ ta ye. An’ whatever I did do ta ye, I didn’t mean ta. I never knew ye existed ‘til ya killed Lucy. Ye’re the one that destroyed my world, not the other way around.”_ -Ruthless
  * _“YOU MAY HAVE HAD A MEGALODON RUTHLESS, BUT I, I HAVE A LEVIATHAN!!”_
  * _“Her name… is Warhound now. Lucina “Warhound” Ev- Evrren. She’s looking for you, too, but she hasn’t made it back to the world of the living yet.”_


	15. Ashhur Jaybez

** **

**Basic Information:**

Name: Ashhur Jaybez (Ash-urr J-aye-beh-z)

Nicknames: Ash

Age: 19 human years (8.77 [sweeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363650/chapters/48289711#))

Wriggling Day: December 23rd (Emperor's Birthday)

Height: 5'6

Weight: 104 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Blood color: Mutant Red Seadweller

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Omegadad, a deep sea monster that looks part wolf, part fish. (status: Alive)

Strife Specibus: The Severenity Claws, a pair of chainmail gloves with blade-like caps that fit over his fingers.

Chumhandle: LycanthropeDeepstrider (LD)

Quirk: Morse code

Hive: Lives with Hounding

God Tier: Page of Light

Land: Land of Knives and Reflections

Moon: Derse

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: Quick-witted and smart, but too lazy to apply it. Would rather stay in bed all day, and begrudgingly gets up. Dreams of being the next emperor, and has somewhat of an ego to match that. Naive in the ways of Alternia. His curiosity and laziness are constantly fighting one another. 

Hobbies: Poetry, jewelry making, tattoos

Job: Hounding's apprentice

Allergies: None

Habits: Inhales volcanic fumes to get high

Mental Features: Depression, hyper-sensitive senses

Physical Features: Four eyes, many fins, body tattoo

Fears: Disappointment

Theme song: ["Hail to the King" by Avenge Sevenfold](https://youtu.be/eK90_YQzRwM)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Classical

Book/Movie Genre: Fantasy

Animal: Wolves, whales, unknown horrors of the deep

Food: Raw fish

Color: Red and pink

Setting: The sea

Weather: No preference

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Heavy metal

Book/Movie Genre: Action

Animal: Bugs

Food: None

Color: None

Setting: Cities

Weather: None

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars, fins, gills

Bulge: 8.5 inches, very thick near the base (like a canine's knot)

How they like to Pail: Unknown

Kinks: Unknown

Pailed before: No

**Brief Rundown of Life:** Ashhur was hatched and raised in the Abyssal Zone of the Alternian seas. Because of this, he grew up learning very little of the world above. He was raised by his ancestor, the Survivor, and his lusus. Survivor tried to teach him about Alternia, but Survivor's own information was outdated and limited. Because of this, several wires got crossed and mixed up, until Ashhur had mistakenly come to believe he was meant to be the next emperor of Alternia, which he grew a rather big head about, only stunted by the fact that he didn't know much about the world above. Still, for his own safety, he stayed in the abyss. Ashhur lived in the dark sea until he was 18 (8 sweeps), learning how to navigate the dark and survive against untold monsters. One night, though, his ancestor came to him and told him they needed to go to the surface. Ashhur, curious and excited, followed.

They arrived in time for Survivor to save none other than Ruthless Deepbite from a monstrous leviathan. Survivor, with his giant size and incredible strength, ripped the head off the serpent and saved his father, before introducing Ashhur to his pseudo-grandfather. Ashhur met Ruthless' morails, too, and a few others, before Survivor said it was time to go back to the dark. Having felt the wind on his face, seen the stars, and smelled fresh air for the first time in his life, Ashhur was reluctant to go back. Instead, he parted ways with Survivor and headed inland to see the world he'd been denied. He was intercepted, however, by a boy named Musrio, who ended up telling him of a man named Hounding, who was apparently everyone's enemy. What caught Ashhur's attention, though, was the mention of the purpleblood's strength.

Curiosity got the better of him, and Ashhur set out to meet this villain. He managed to track down his hive- disguised so as to hide his fins and eyes- and begged the giant troll to teach him how to be strong, too. Had Hounding not learned he was "related" to Ruthless, Ashhur would have died that night. But Hounding chose to take him in and train him, if only to mess with Ruthless. And so Ashhur began the most grueling apprenticeship ever. Every day was a strict schedule of training, education, and exercise. To his credit, Hounding is a good teacher. Ashhur is grateful, but also despises how hard he has to work so hard. He'd hoped his title of emperor would come to him on a silver platter. Regardless, he couldn't back out now, not without Hounding culling him.

One night, Hounding received a letter from someone who called themself "The Blind Phoenix". Ashhur doesn't know what the letter contained, but Hounding gave him a mission: To track down and kill a troll named Vornik. Ashhur, not wanting to disappoint his mentor, set out immediately. He tracked down the limeblood and confronted him. During their fight, though, Ashhur started a chain reaction that brought down the mountain Vornik dwelled in. Ashhur managed to make it out, leaving Vornik to be crushed under the mountain. He ran away, back to Hounding's hive. He didn't know if he'd succeeded- he hadn't- but Hounding decided that, for a first attempt, it was good enough, and spared Ashhur's life once more, and the mutant returned to his work under the purpleblood.

** Trivia: **

  * Ashhur is absolutely covered in his golden tattoos, even on his back, where all the golden lines come together to form a wolf’s head that looks like it’s made out of knotted ropes woven together, but it’s split in half by the line of fins that goes down his spine.
  * Ashhur may or may not have a slight god-complex, which has fed his delusions and dreams of being emperor.
  * Because of his extra-hyper senses, loud noises physically hurt Ashhur and make him collapse. So do overly flavored things, bright lights, and sharp smells.
  * Ashhur's eyes have different functions. His black eyes can see normally, while his red eyes can see in infrared.

**Quotes:**

  * _"I want to be- no, I- I am going to be the next emperor, but I can’t do that if I am not strong. Please, you are the mightiest warrior among us. Teach me your strength."_
  * _"I was born to rule!"_
  * _"I go with Survivor for now, but I will return, too. I wish to see what this world is like now. We are one in the same, blood relative. I cannot wait to see what your spawn is like. Is he a wolf, too?_
  * _"A crystal does nothing. It sits on a window, or in a cave. It is only there to be admired for a brief moment. A crystal is see-through, everything it is laid bare in an instant. It is better to be a troll, with overlapping memories and experiences, wisdom and thoughts only you know. There is much more to you, and those who care about you will stick around to peel back your layers and learn about you. A crystal does not have friends, or thoughts. It is a momentary fragment of emptiness. You are a beautiful rarity that the sea created, and the world molded into a shining beacon through your experiences and life."_


	16. The Survivor

** **

**Basic Information:**

Title: The Survivor

Name: Krakyn Jaybez (Crack-in J-aye-beh-z)

Nicknames: KK

Age: 1,022 years (471.6 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: January 23rd (the day the mariana trench was first explored)

Height: 24'4

Weight: 3,246 lbs

Gender: Male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Aromantic, Asexual

Blood color: Mutant Red Seadweller

Voice Claim:

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Unknown

Strife Specibus: Teeth and claws

Chumhandle: None

Quirk: Zalgo text

Hive: Caves and tunnel in the volcanic vents at the bottom of the Abyssal Zone

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: Closed

Morail: Closed

Kissmassis: Closed

Auspistice: Closed

**Self:**

Personality: A man of few words, who prefers the company of few. Only really trusts three people, and is scared of everyone else. Overly literal, takes everything seriously. Is rather unemotional, and has a hard time grasping an understanding of other people's feelings.

Hobbies: Watching fish, contemplating the sea

Job: None

Allergies: None

Habits: None

Mental Features: PTSD, severe anxiety, hyper-sensitive senses, autistic

Physical Features: Four eyes, fins, stripes

Fears: Highbloods (except Ruthless)

How they died: Haven't yet

Theme song: 

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Lullabies, sea shanties

Book/Movie Genre: None

Animal: Jellyfish, cheetas, sharks, and whales

Food: Raw fish, sweets

Color: Violet and Jade

Setting: The sea

Weather: Clear

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Any genre that's typically loud.

Book/Movie Genre: None

Animal: Birds

Food: Spicy, overly flavorful things

Color: None

Setting: Cities, anywhere out of the ocean

Weather: Stormy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Horns, grubscars, fins, gills

Bulge: Unknown

How they like to Pail: Unknown

Kinks: Unknown

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life:** Krakyn was created, cultivated, hatched, and raised within a lab, as an experiment on the mixing of genes from mutants and seadwellers. Until the age of 10 (4 sweeps), he was kept in a controlled environment, tested on and monitored every day of his life. Because of this, he never developed an understanding of emotions or connections with others. At the age of 10, though, he was deemed a failed subject, due in part to the fact that he didn't develop the way his creator had hoped, and was handed over to the Fleet. The Fleet, in turn, handed him over to an up-and-coming captain in the naval unit, Ruthless Deepbite, to do with as he pleased.

Ruthless, recently wedded to his mate Lucina, took pity on the young mutant, who was scared and confused. Ruthless and Lucina raised him until he was 18 (8 sweeps) like he was their own child. He grew extremely attached to them, doing anything and everything they said without question. It was at that age, though, that the effects of his mixed blood finally came into effect. He became ravenous for fresh meat, and his senses became extremely sensitive. Bright lights blinded him. Loud noises made him pass out. Sharp smells made him sick. Touches were excruciating. Anything that tasted stronger than raw meat or bread made his mouth bleed. His parents knew he wasn't going to last long on the surface like this. So they did the only thing they could think to do; they sent him away, too. They were heartbroken, but it broke their hearts even more to see him in pain.

Ruthless lead his son down, down, into the black abyss of the sea, where he would be safe. The darkness soothed his eyes, the lack of smells, noises, and other people were much better for him. Down in the deep, there was enough giant creatures to sate his hunger, and volcanic vents and tunnels were he could hide. Ruthless bid his son goodbye, and left him there.

Krakyn was comfortable down there; he was safe, and had more than he needed. Every now and then, he'd get a chance to go up to the surface to see his parents when their ship passed over the trench he dwelled in. Sadly, when Survivor was in his twenties (in years), his parents died. First his mother, then his father, sweeps later. He never saw them die, and never saw them again, but he felt it when they died. Now alone, he stayed in the dark and deep, alone, for roughly a thousand years. Over those thousands of years, deep sea gigantism took its effect on his body and mutant genes, until he had grown to the monstrous height of _24 feet tall._

Eventually, he managed to produce a descendant with a passing troll, creating Ashhur. For the next 18 years (8 sweeps), he did his best to raise and care for Ashhur. One day, though, he received a message from a boy named Musrio, that his father had returned and wanted to see him again.

Krakyn- who had by then dubbed himself Survivor- swam to the surface, desperate and hopeful to see his father again. Sure enough, he arrived in time to see the violetblood he loved facing down against a leviathan serpent. Survivor saved his father, ripping the snake's head off, and was finally reunited with him. A few nights later, Ashhur left his company, and Survivor let him go with well wishes. Now that his father was back, Ruthless came to visit him nearly every night, and Survivor could only ask for one thing more: his mother.

**Trivia:**

**Quotes:**

  * _“Yes, father. In the deep, I am known as... the Survivor.”_
  * _“I have been living in the deep and the darkness. I have fought untold creatures and monsters unknown. I produced an heir of my own, and raised him like you raised me. I have seen things no other troll could ever see. I have been to places where whales were frozen in icebergs, and to regions where the skin melts off the bone. Through it all, I did as you asked, father. I lived, survived, and thrived."_
  * _“It's alright, father. I understand why you didn't. I grieved for her and you. We would have only opened one another's wounds anew. Yours still have not closed, have they?“_


	17. Oliver Maddel

** **

**Basic Information:**

Name: Oliver Maddel

Nicknames: Ollie, The Blind Phoenix

Age: 20 (9.23 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: April 10th (Day the Blackhole was photographed)

Height: 5'9

Weight: 108 lbs

Gender: Genderfluid (he/him/his, she/her, they/them)

Sexuality: Yes

Blood color: Olive

Voice Claim: [Neito Monoma](https://youtu.be/NoQp41wyIh4)

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Archfather (an archaeopteryx phoenix) (statue: alive)

Strife Specibus: White cane. The cane he uses to get around unsheathes into a tapered blade. The handle is shaped like a bird.

Chumhandle: SightlessFirebird (SF)

Quirk: F/f = 7, adds ~ at the end of every sentence.

Hive: A loft apartment.

God Tier: Prince of Void

Land: Land of Eyes and Corpses

Moon: Derse

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: Taken

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: A haughty, better-than-you person. Flamboyant and outgoing, with a dry, cruel sort of humor. Flatters and praises others only to get things from them. Brilliantly smart and manipulative. 

Pets: Nevvy, a white peacock (m).

Hobbies: Fashion, ballet, reading, violin

Job: Ice skater, super model, leader of the Black Hand.

Allergies: None

Habits: None

Mental Features: None (?)

Physical Features: Blind

Fears: Nothing

Theme song:[ "Judas" by Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y7ACSyxWS0)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Classical, heavy metal, pop

Book/Movie Genre: Horror

Animal: Birds

Food: Chocolate, wine, fancy foods

Color: Green and blue

Setting: The city

Weather: Cold

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Country

Book/Movie Genre: Romance

Animal: Frogs and lizards

Food: A lot of things; they're picky

Color: Rust red

Setting: None

Weather: None

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Grubscars, chest, horn

Bulge: 7 in

How they like to Pail: Yes

Kinks: Yes

Pailed before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life:** Oliver was hatched blind, and given to a lusus he could easily identify, by the heat coming off their feathers. The world that they couldn't see fascinated Oliver, but what enchanted him more was music, and the concept of religion. Believing in something that couldn't be seen was right up his alley. When he was 6 years (2 sweeps) old, he enrolled in a variety of dance and instrument classes. The two that he stuck with, though, were ballet and violin; learning how to move his body without ever seeing it was almost magical to them. This fascination later was extended to ice skating, and she began training in that field, too.

She rapidly climbed the ranks through competitions in ice dancing. By the time he was 18 years (8 sweeps) old, he'd practically become a world-wide celebrity for his skating and music. They learned that flattery and promiscuous-ness got them ahead, and eagerly delved into it. Still, something was missing from their life. They wanted power, they wanted control. So, she set out to find it, and find it he did, in a grimoire detailing ancient cults. The one that caught their eye was called the Black Hand, a group that worshiped an ancient deity known as Neviserrath Apocriyna. Oliver wasn't going to spend their days wishing after something that didn't exist, though. He set out to meet this Neviserrath, through means of sacrifices, rituals, and dark magic. Eventually, she managed to make contact, and met the god they'd fallen in "love" with. Oliver swore to serve and love this god, and Neiserrath, in turn, blessed them with great power, exactly what Oliver had been seeking. In dedication, they blazoned a simple depiction of Neviserrath on their skating uniform.

With their fame and power, Oliver began quietly rebuilding the ancient cult. One by one, she attracted and indoctrinated members into her order. One of them was Drayco Afasia, a bronzeblood suffering from Malum Langorium. Oliver enticed them in, and began playing with Drayco's mind, until Drayco was no longer themself. Oliver was delighted; Drayco was exactly what they needed for their "grand plan". But before that plan could come to fruition, Drayco's kissmassis, a boy named Musrio Almawt, killed Drayco. Furious, Oliver went to find Musrio and confront him; upon meeting Musrio, he realized what the rustblood actually was, and was seized witht eh need to "collect" him. He even went as far as trying to persuade Musrio into joining them, but Musrio refused, and ran away.

Oliver fumed over it for sweeps until, when they reached 20 (9 sweeps), they heard whispers of Musrio's rise in power. Oliver began to watch them, learning of all Musrio had done. When Musrio brought Drayco back, he rejoiced; Oliver had the one they wanted back. Just to make sure they were on a level field, Oliver attempted to do what Musrio did; she brought someone back. Oliver returned their ancestor- a man named Ishran- to life, but Ishran didn't seem to care for him. No matter, Oliver let them go, and began a plan to bring Musrio and Drayco to them. They sent out a series of letters to select people in Musrio's "group", effectively getting their attention. All the while, they kept up appearances for the masses and paparazzi. Finally, Oliver sent a letter directly to Musrio and Drayco, requesting the three of them meet.

Drayco and Musrio, surprisingly, agreed, only to rebuff Oliver's words and denounce him. Oliver could only laugh, and revealed to the other two that the "Horror Terrors" they'd bound themselves to had been, in fact, the very god Oliver loved.

**Trivia:**

  * While Nevvy is the only animal they claim as a pet, they also have a menagerie of other exotic birds.

**Quotes:**

  * _"Were your tomb not empty, I would spit upon it."_

**The Black Hand:** The Black Hand is a cult that worships the ancient, eldritch deity known as Neviserrath Apocriyna, and is headed by a person called The Blind Phoenix. Also known as famous celebrity sensation Oliver Maddel. The cult recruits by promising trolls with ailments that they can "save" them, help them where modern medicine cannot.

Instead of actually helping the trolls he traps, however, Oliver puts them through horrific tests and experiments until he deems them "unholy" enough, resulting in a very mentally messed up individual. At which time, he sacrifices them to Neviserrath. The god goes by many titles, which Oliver frequently uses, as saying the god's name is forbidden to all except Oliver themself. The goal of the Black Hand- more precisely, Oliver- is to bring about an age where no troll must suffer, so the "sufferers of now" must be the ones to bring it to fruition. To do this, Oliver seeks one who is _truly_ unholy, who could lead the revolution to bring about this age. They were close to achieving this with Drayco, before Musrio killed them.

Musrio, as we all know, was wracked with grief, and turned to necromancy to bring Drayco back. He made a deal with a god he mistakenly believed was the Horror Terrors, but it was actually Nevisserrath. Drayco brought themself back through Nevisserrath, too, who had, again, disguised themself as the Horror Terrors, and granted Drayco both their Black Hand Form and a second life.


	18. The Deadscar Wanderer

**Basic Information:**

Title: The Deadscar Wanderer

Name: Ishran Maddel

Nicknames: None

Age: 54 (24.92 sweeps)

Wriggling Day: April 20th (release date of GoW8)

Height: 6'6

Weight: 286 lbs

Gender: Trans male (he/him/his)

Sexuality: Pansexual

Blood color: Olive

Voice Claim: [Christopher Judge, the VA for Kratos in God of War 8](https://youtu.be/PWwvR6cSH4o)

**Troll Specific Stuff:**

Lusus: Thalfather, a thalassodromeus (status: deceased)

Strife Specibus: An ebony warhammer called "Houndslayer"

Chumhandle: None

Quirk: Starts statements with o|==> at the beginning.

Hive: A tent

**Quadrants:**

Matesprit: X

Morail: X

Kissmassis: X

Auspistice: X

**Self:**

Personality: A hardened and guarded person. Very rarely shows emotion, or shows it subtly. Shows anger more than any other feeling. A man of few words, is straight and to the point. A logical and clever man who's been through a lot. Takes no bullshit and won't bullshit you in return.

Hobbies: Metal working, wood carving

Job: Ex-Obliteradiator*

Allergies: None

Habits: None

Mental Features: Mild depression

Physical Features: Large scar on his chest

Fears: Losing people

How they died: Tortured for information and killed when he refused to give in.

Theme song:[ "Highwayman" by Iced Earth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItSUzThVwgk)

**Likes:**

Music Genre: Orchestral

Book/Movie Genre: Action

Animal: Birds, wolves, lions

Food: Beef stew

Color: Green

Setting: Outside

Weather: Clear

**Dislikes:**

Music Genre: Rap

Book/Movie Genre: None

Animal: Giraffes

Food: None

Color: Purple

Setting: Cities

Weather: Rainy

**NSFW Stuff:**

Sensitive spots: Grubscars, horns, thighs

Bulge: 12 in.

How they like to Pail: No preference

Kinks: None

Pailed Before: Yes

**Brief Rundown of Life:** From a young age, Ishran had been fascinated with the art of fighting. By the time he was 18 (8 sweeps), he'd already attempted to join the Fleet three times. He was finally allowed in, and he began training as an obliteradiator. He grew quickly, and was soon entered into his first bouts in the ring. Armed with nothing but a blade, he took down troll after troll, lusus after lusus. He quickly rose through the ranks and popularity, until he was in his early thirties. It was then that he had his major accident in the ring.

He went up against a young man named Arrach, a purpleblood looking to make a name for himself. Ishran fought, but he was gravely wounded and ultimately defeated. The ringmaster chose to spare his life, and Ishran was left permanently scarred on his left side. Unable to fight anymore, he took a very early retirement. He became a wanderer, living out of a tent and travelling to see the world with no one but his lusus and war hammer. He set up on the outskirts of cities and would do blacksmithing and weapon repair in exchange for cash to purchase food and supplies.

One night, in his forties, he was camping out one night when he heard whimpering nearby. He went to investigate, and found a small child; they couldn't have been older than 4 (2 sweeps). On top of that, he quickly realized they were a limeblood- a blood color that had recently been declared "wrong". Taking pity on the child, he led them back to his camp. He fed him, cleaned his wounds, and let him sleep in the tent for the day. That was supposed to be the end of it- Ishran packed up the next morning and left, planning on leaving the child to their own devices, but the kid stuck around. They followed him from place to place, and Ishran eventually, begrudgingly, allowed them to officially join him. He named the child Amadri, as they hadn't had a name before.

Realizing Ishran wasn't going to push him away or kill him, Amadri stuck to him like glue. Ishran took it upon himself to teach the child how to hunt, fight, forage, read, write, talk, and so on. The pair of them traveled far and wide, telling everyone who asked that Amadri was another oliveblood. Sadly, one night, when Amadri was 16 (7 sweeps), the pair of them were jumped one night by a group of highbloods. Ishran ordered Amadri to run and fought the highbloods off before making a break for it himself. The two of them made it out alive, but were separated. Try as they might, they could not find each other again, but through Ishran's lusus, they managed to keep in touch by writing letters back and forth.

In his fifties, though, Ishran was confronted by a man he recognized: Arrach, or, as he was known by then, the Hounding. Hounding captured him in an attempt to find out more information on Amadri's location. Ishran refused to give him anything, no matter what Hounding did. Furious, Hounding slayed him and left his corpse to rot. Amadri only knew of his demise when Ishran's lusus found him, with no letter to deliver.

A thousand years later, Ishran found himself returned to life by a boy named Oliver, who claimed to be his descendant. When Ishran heard Amadri lived again too, he set out to find his charge again, silently desperate to see what had become of him.

_*(Obliteradiators- A class of mercenaries that, while professionally trained to take down targets, are mainly used to fight wild lusii for entertainment in a ring. Synonymous with human Gladiators. (Obliterate + Gladiator))_

**Trivia:**

**Quotes:**


End file.
